Privacy
by Picabook82
Summary: Modern Day AU: Peeta and Katniss and Gale are all best friends. They are in college. Peeta and Katniss just started dating. They are thinking of taking their relationship to a new level. But they need privacy to take things a step further. Will they find it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Everyone. This is my second published story and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Privacy**

"Quiet in there!" I yell, while banging on our connecting walls. Ugh, I need my own place.

"Sorry about that. Jo and whoever her new boy toy is, are at it like rabbits. There's not enough insulation in these walls." I huff through the phone.

"You could move somewhere with more privacy." Peeta says and I can hear the innuendo in the comment.

"I can't afford to yet. All I know is when I finally do _it_, I don't want to sound like gorillas or bears hunching! You know?" I ask laughing.

"Well yes _and_ no."

"What? You want to sound like wild animals?" I ask. Eww!

"Not exactly, but I want you to make noise. _Lots_ of noise."

I am blushing. Thankfully, Peeta can't see my face over the phone.

"Who says you and I are going to be having sex?!" I tease.

"I hope to one day make love to you Katniss Everdeen. Is that so hard to imagine?" Peeta says. _Aww! _

"No, I guess not." I say.

"Ah! You wound me woman! You _guess_? That doesn't sound very promising." He sounds half playing, half hurt.

"Peeta you've known me for a long, _long_ time. You and Gale are practically like my brothers and you just worked up the nerve to ask me to a movie three weeks ago. I am not promising to give you my V-card! Yet." I laugh and he starts laughing.

Peeta Mellark is a blue eyed, wavy blond haired, heart stoppingly sweet, good looking, 19 year old guy, who is used to girls begging to give it to him by minute 3 of meeting him. But, I noticed how beautiful Peeta had gotten in 10th grade. I pushed those thoughts away because he didn't seem interested. I've loved him like a brother for years since our families were so close growing up. Him and Gale Hawthorn have been there with me through, well, everything. Now my feelings go _way_ passed friendship.

"Are you a virgin?" I pry.

"Uh, what we talking about? Look, like you said. It's not like we just met. I know everything about you. I told you, when we were 15, the only reason I didn't ask you out, was cause me and Gale made that stupid... deal not to cross that line with you. He said we should be the steady men in your life since you... since your, dad died." He said the last part almost as a whisper. It's been 7 years since my dad was hit by a drunk driver. We are quiet for a few minutes. I try not to think about that time in my life.

"I should have just told you how I felt back then! But...Gale made me... uh, a good point." He says.

"Yeah. And I get it. It was overly protective but sweet and it probably wasn't the right time for me anyway." I admit. Gale is very fatherly but I don't think he worries about that now.

"And G is older, and _slightly_ bigger than me." He says trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh poor Peeta. G-Forced into nunnery by big, bad, Gale Hawthorn."

"Ok look, I was also, sort of... scared to tell you, I had feelings for you in case you didn't... have them back. Can we just change the subject now, please?" He begs.

"Ok, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better. I'm glad you finally did ask me out." I say.

When Peeta asked me to go see a movie, I thought he meant as friends, like we always have been. I jokingly said his girlfriend might get jealous. He told me he and Glimmer, his ex, broke up over winter break because she felt threatened by _me_! I was in shock! Then, Peet said he's known he had feelings beyond friendship for me for a while but until she'd brought it up, he didn't realize, he hasn't really been giving 100% to any other girls. He said, because they aren't as cool and fun and pretty as me. So, I'm giving it a chance. I just can't lose him from my life, if this goes wrong.

"Yeah? So how is dating the fabulous Peeta Mellark working out for you?" He asks.

It has been great! Our first date we went to a movie and it was like usual for us. Except, he paid, touched me even more than he usually does and when he walked me home... he kissed me, so sweet and pure at my front door. I felt like I was on fire! I knew it was worth the risk.

The next time we went out, I took him to practice archery, my favorite hobby. My dad taught me when I was little. Then we took a walk through the park and he moved a piece of hair from my face but left his hand on my cheek and pulled me in for a real kiss. Our tongues collided and I saw through space and time for a minute. The next date, he took me to my favorite restaurant and then dancing. He's got some pretty good moves. Followed by some more mind blowing kisses in his car.

"You like me at least, right?" He prods when I still haven't answered.

"Yes... I mean your one of my bff's. I've always _liked_ you." I answer.

"So-"

"Like would be an ok term for how I feel. Except that on top of you being completely the sweetest guy I know. You let me pick the last two places for our dates. You bake me cheese buns, which should be outlawed they're so good, whenever I want. And you are kind of hot, and a good kisser, and when you grab me and pick me up and throw me over your shoulder like I weigh nothing... then the term gets bumped up." I say feeling like I've said too much.

"Wow! You sure know how to make a guy feel like a million bucks. My head swelled two times its normal size. _Actually_, both heads..." He mumbles the last part.

"What was that?" I laugh.

"Nothing... I am flattered really. Your not so bad yourself Catnip." He jokes.

"Oh don't start. You and Gale have been calling me that since I was 6 years old and I'm 19! And in college! Time to stop. Re-Peet!" I emphasize his nickname which he hates as well. He always agreed with Gale and me no matter what, when we were little so our dads called him Re-Peet. Our nickname for Gale is G-Force. He hates his the most because its the most accurate. His mother always said Gale is like the wind and a force to be reckoned with when he's angry.

"Okay, I see how it is. And just when I was about to compliment you!" He says.

"Oh yeah? Well don't leave me hanging." I joke.

"I was just gonna mention... How good you smell, like, _all_ the time. How when you sing, even in the car when you think it's low and nobody hears you, I wish I could record it so I could hear it whenever I wanted. You make me laugh harder than anyone. You know stuff about me nobody else does but you don't judge me or make me feel any less then awesome. And the fact that your body is the sexiest thing on the planet." He tells me and I'm feeling flushed all over and even though my virginal experience includes: Kissing, only 3 times with tongue, and first base with a boy in 11th grade after a school dance. I'm pretty sure I'm turned on.

"You might just be trying to seduce me into letting you be my first." I say.

"Well, is it working?" He asks.

"Nope. Sorry." I say smiling.

"It's ok. You'll come around to my charms." He says haughtily.

"Is that right? Well, I might me open to doing _other_ things besides sex with you. If..."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes!" Click...

"Peeta? Peeta... Peet! Did you hang up on me?" Click

"Look what you horny toads started!" I yell at Jo and bang on the wall again. All I hear is muffled moaning and the squeaky bed. 5 minutes later I hear nothing but loud music coming through the walls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Text**

**From Peebrain-**

**6:39pm**

I'll be there in 5 min. U want anything from Mcd's or store.

**From Kitty-**

**6:41pm**

Nope. U don't really have 2 come over right now.

**From Peebrain-**

**6:42pm**

Yup! I do. Might not get another chance like this b4 spring break and u go home. :(

**From Kitty-**

**6:42pm**

U know its only a week and u could come too. :)

**From Peebrain-**

**6:43pm**

No don't want 2 c dragon lady or deal with Glimmer or anyone. Just want u. U could stay?

**From Kitty-**

**6:44pm**

I promised Prim and I cudn't afford 2 go home 4 Xmas break, like u. So... Get some straws the store.

**From Peebrain-**

**6:44pm**

Straws? O.o

**From Kitty-**

**6:44pm**

So U can suck it the hell up, Mellark! Lol

**From Peebrain-**

**6:45pm**

Ooohhh! Is that right? Just B prepared 2 deal with me when I get there Everdeen!

**A/N**

** IS THIS STORY CONFUSING WITH THE PHONE CONVO AND NOW THE TEXTS? KATNISS HAS PEETA SAVED IN HER PHONE AS PEEBRAIN BECAUSE HE WAS SMART ENOUGH TO GET INTO SCHOOL WITH AN ACADEMIC SCHOLARSHIP EVEN THOUGH HE WAS OFFERED A SCHOLARSHIP FOR WRESTLING. DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEA WHY HE HAS HER SAVED AS KITTY IN HIS PHONE? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES OR THE RIGHTS TO IT'S CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN MCDONALD'S OR RITE-AID OR THE LUCKY ONE. NO COPYRIGHTS INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. **

**Buzz!**

"Yeesss!" I singsong into the intercom.

"It's me dingleberry!"

Peeta is always calling me names. He's done it since I can remember. My roommate Joanna Mason does the same thing that's how I knew we'd get along so well. We all go to UCLA. Peet and I are Sophomores and Joanna is a Junior. Peeta lives on campus. Jo and I stay off campus. It's about a 10 minute walk to campus from here. I buzz Peeta in.

I only gave Peeta a key to the apartment in case of an emergency, at first. But once we started dating, then it seemed like I gave a key to my boyfriend. It's less of an invasion of privacy because he still has to be buzzed into the complex. Jo doesn't mind that Peet has a key. She knows he is one of my best friends, but I haven't told her we are dating. I _did_ warn Peeta she walks around the place naked. So he decided to _always_ buzz, not just follow someone in, unless it was a real emergency.

My dark brown hair is in it's usual side braid. I'm wearing a tinkerbell t-shirt, and comfy sweatpants. No need to dress up to stay in. But I hope I look ok. Peeta has been in my room, in every house I've ever lived in. But, somehow, I'm still nervous about being alone in my bedroom with Peet. After a minute or so there's a light tap at my bedroom door.

"Come in nerd!" I say trying to sound like I have for the past 14 years, although things... are different now.

"You're a nerd! But a cute one... So I guess we're even." He jokes.

"You brought goodies?!" I say noticing the Micky D's bag and white plastic Rite-Aid bag.

"Yeah, I got some fries and apple pies. Haha. I'm a poet and didn't even know-it. Hehe, get it?"

"You're a dork. What else did you get?" I laugh.

"Umm, just a movie, some chocolate covered almonds, and... cough hmms." He coughs the last word and covers his mouth. Then puts the bag down, gets up, takes off his jacket and throws it on the floor.

"Wha-" I start.

"You want something to drink?" He says and leaves the room. I chuckle at his weird behavior. Then curiosity gets the best of me and I look in the plastic bag. The only things I see are a movie, 'The Lucky One', chocolate covered almonds and gummy worms. Oh, he said gummy worms! Why would he cover his mouth to say that? Maybe he doesn't want to share those. Whatever. He comes back with two cups of ice and some cactus cooler I always keep in my fridge.

"Thanks." I tell him.

The music stops playing in Jo's room. Good, it's been 2 hours since I texted her I was home, but I've yet to see her. This new guy must be good. Her last boyfriend smoked pot all day and didn't go to school or have a job. Loser! I asked her why she liked him once.

She said, "He has no life so he's available whenever I want it and he has a piercing on his..."

"Enough thanks!" I had yelled at her covering my ears.

Peeta and I close the door, turn off the lights, put the movie in and get cuddled up on my bed. I start munching on the snacks. The movie is good but, part way through, I tense up and try not to cry when the girl misses her dead brother. I can tell Peeta sees me struggling.

"Why does Zac Efron look so beefed up in this movie? He's never been that big. Maybe it's CGI." Peeta says. He's trying to distract me. It works.

"Cause it's not possible he went to the gym or anything. He is, playing a Marine. Besides, when you started wrestling in 8th grade you were scrawny compared to 10th grade when you showed up after summer football camp. You were huge!"

"You noticed me huh, Kitty Kat?" He pokes my side. He's only been calling me Kitty since I turned 18. I dressed up for a dorm costume party as a sexy cat. Only he can call me that.

I poke him back and try to pay attention to the movie but soon Zac, with all his muscles, is kissing the bejeezus out of the female lead and it's getting hot in my, not so big room. The squeaky bed and moans from the next room don't help.

"I thought they were done." He jokes about my roommate +1 starting up again.

I smile, but then our eyes lock and his are filled with something, something I can't describe. Anger maybe or heat. I'm about to ask him if he's feeling ok, when his mouth is on mine. He's pushing me flat to the bed and he's above me. His body is in between my legs and I feel his erectness. A moan escapes my throat and I'm embarrassed.

Peeta licks my lip in a slow, sensual way. First the top, then the bottom and I feel shivers run through my body. His hand, simultaneously, is running from my right hip up my thigh, grabbing my ankle, and pulling my leg over his shoulder. He leans down. Our bodies are so close. I feel wetness pool at my core. I grab the sexy, blond waves at the back of his head and kiss him harder. Our tongues are dancing. Then he moans and his other hand finds my breast. He kneads slowly, over my thin t-shirt and bra. I gasp. But it feels so good.

"Katniss, how... what have you... How much have you done with a guy before?" He asks, inches away from my face. I just want him to keep kissing me.

"I have only done, what we've done before now, but not nearly as... _deeply_. It's okay. I'll tell you when I feel, uncomfortable. Okay?" I ask impatiently and kiss him again.

"Wait... wait. Okay. I might regret this but, I have to warn you. It's easy to get caught up in the moment when stuff, feels really good, and I just don't want to not, be able to stop. Either of us. Unless we are sure."

"Peeta, do you mean, _you've_ gotten caught up before and couldn't stop? So you aren't a virgin, are you?" I ask and suddenly, I'm very jealous of whoever has had a piece of my Peeta.

"Well, yes. Not exactly. I... Do you really want to hear about this?" He asks his eyes boring into mine.

I just nod my answer not trusting my voice. Peeta takes a deep breath.

"Okay. With my first girlfriend, Clove, I thought, I should see how far I could get. I mean, I was around 15. We just kissed and did some over the shirt feeling... at first. But, after a while, she started taking off our shirts. I... explored her topless a little. With my hands... then my mouth." He stops, and checks my face, to see how I'm dealing with this. But I know there's more. I'm actually interested.

"Go on." I encourage running my hands through his hair.

"So we broke up and I got older and started umm... taking care of myself, if you know what I mean." He chuckles.

My face turns pink and scrunches up. Even though I've touched myself, imagining a young Peeta doing that, is kind of like catching my brother in the act. His eyebrows furrow and he bites his bottom lip.

"It's okay. I know boys do. I even have." I say quietly, avoiding his eye contact.

"Oh Kitty, I'm definitely going to need a visual of that." He says and kisses me again. I feel that he's a little harder. It feels hot, and heavy against my center. Not thinking, I arch my back and create friction, right where I feel the need rising. Oh boy!

"Ah, oh baby! Okay, okay. Back to what I was saying. Whew! You keep doing stuff like that, and we are gonna be in trouble." Peeta says, and pulls back a little, but I haven't had enough yet, so I start to run my hands under his shirt at his waist, feeling my way up.

"Katniss!" He yelps. I guess he's ticklish too. He grabs my hands, puts them up above my head, and holds them with one if his. Darn it!

"Well! Tell me, so we can get back to kissing." I whine. My body is moving, looking for more friction. Why is he teasing me? I'm completely... completely frustrated!

"Whoa, see what I mean. We are already getting carried away. Katniss, focus, please." I look in his ice blue eyes and try to listen. He puts my leg back down and lets my hands go. He kisses me sweetly. Then continues.

"So I started getting... curious, asking my friends what they did, with their girls. I decided with my next girlfriend, Gwen, to use my fingers and... she would... touch me. It was... nice. After that, I knew, I was ready to try... oral. And we tried both on her and on me." He only pauses a minute. I'm calmer now.

"With Glimmer, I wasn't sure if I wanted to have sex but, we had done everything else. We got a little carried away one night. I was partially inside her but, I couldn't quite, go all the way through with it." After he's finished. He looks away from me.

"Hey, look at me. I'm okay with every thing you just told me. Thank you for telling me. Why couldn't you go through with it?" I ask.

"She isn't _you_." His beautiful blue eyes that are usually almost cyan, are now indigo. My heart is beating so fast.

His mouth is on my neck making me hot all over again. Earlier, he said he wants to make love to me. Don't you have to be in love for that? Does he love me? Do I love him? I think I do!

"Peeta I-"

"I know you are worried. Worried about giving yourself to someone cause you can get hurt and end up like your mom, barely present. But I won't let that happen to you." He says. He's right. Those are my fears. He makes me brave though and I feel safe with him.

"I... I love you. I _am_ scared of this turning out badly and losing you forever. But I realize that scares me so much because I care about you so much and need you in my life. I need you." I confess. He presses his lips to mine. Then he pulls back and looks at me like he's just seen the sunrise for the first time.

"I've wanted to tell you I loved you since, you held my hand in music class in kindergarten. But didn't really know what it meant to love you, until, it killed me to see you cry when your world got crushed losing your dad. I never wanted you to cry again. And seeing you at that dance in 11th grade, with that _stupid_ boy... made me so jealous. When we found out that idiot Cato, hadn't called you after that, G and I... we beat him up in practice that day. I'm sorry. I know you don't like us to interfere." He says. Peeta is so cute. That was years ago.

"Everything I've been doing, before finally asking you out, has felt like I've been half living. I can breathe better now cause you are letting me love you and you loving me back... is, is just more then... it's everything. I can say it now. Out loud. I love you. Thank you." Peeta says and then wipes tears I didn't realize were leaking out of my eyes. His face looks guilty.

"No... I'm crying cause I'm happy. Oh, don't look like that, please." I beg.

"Let me make you happier than you've ever been. Ask me anything and I'll do it. Just don't cry." He says pained.

"Never cry? Ever?" I laugh. Knowing it's impossible to never cry.

"Ok but tell me if anything is not ok. Don't hold it in like you usually do." He says smiling. He knows me well. I kiss him again and hold his body close to mine.

"Did you not want to share your gummy worms with me?" I ask randomly.

"My gummy worms? I got them for you too. You can have anything I own... you want gummy worms?" He's laughing now.

"No! I asked you what you got, at the store. You said a movie, chocolate and cough hmms. Gummy worms? Right?" I ask confused. It wasn't that long ago did he forget?

"You caught that huh? Ok... don't be mad. Keeping in line with what I said about how things can get carried away... I bought CON-DOMS!"

A/N OH SNAP! IS KATNISS ABOUT TO BE PISSED? WOULD YOU BE PISSED? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you to all the followers and for the review;) Warning** SMUT ALERT!**

* * *

"There in my jacket. I didn't want to lie to you so I tried to tell you, without telling you. Knowing you wouldn't think about... it was sneaky I know but-"

"Shhh." I stop him putting a finger on his lips. "That was... a little deceitful and presumptuous. So you came here hoping to get lucky, did you?" I tease putting my hands on his shoulders.

"No, Kat... I wanted to be prepared but not pressure you, _scare_ you, or ruin the... mood, I guess. It was dumb." He says dejected.

"No it wasn't dumb... you wanted to protect us. _Obviously_ you have self control. And, as it turns out. I want you to be my first, my last, and my only." I say blushing.

"You're so damn sexy." He says and I giggle. "Really, though you don't... _we_ don't have to do it now. I'm perfectly fine with..." He starts.

"Good, cause I'm a little nervous about it. If we start tonite and I, chicken out and need more time. I don't want you to be mad or hurt." I say, worry clearly on my face. His lips curve up on one side. He leans in closer to me and he softly brushes his thumbs on my temples, which feels... amazing and therapeutic.

"No, I could never be upset because you're doing what's right for you. I'm fine with whatever. But I will always, always take care of you and that includes trying to make sure it's wonderful, comfortable, gentle and as painless as possible. If you're sure you're ready." He tells me undoing my braid and running his fingers through my hair.

"_Always_?"

"Always." He says again.

"Peeta, I love you. I'm ready." I look him right in the eyes and hope that I exude confidence.

Apparently I do ok cause he grins and sits up to take off his shirt and I do the same. He grabs the jacket off the floor and takes an orange condom out of the box and puts in under my pillow.

"Just in case." He says.

I feel butterflies in my stomach but also something pulling, downward.

Peeta is only in his boxer briefs now and I am in my bra and panties. He looks at me and I look at him. Wow! His body is something I've always seen, been around, and thought was nice. But never really appreciated before now. I reach out to graze his chest and his eyes close briefly.

He pulls me close to him and pushes one bra strap down my shoulder then the other and unclips the bra. I let it fall to the bed. I am blushing, I know it.

"Katniss you are the most beautiful person inside and out. But do you know, how gorgeous your body is?" Peeta relays. His eyes are hooded and he doesn't have his usual smirk or smile. His face is passive.

"No I didn't, but you make me feel sensuous and..."

"Divine." He fills in. "Goddess Katniss."

"So you pay attention in folklore and mythology. I thought you slept in that class." I chuckle.

"On the contrary, Goddess. I dream of you. Bare, like I have you now. Except, your singing my name, in my dreams."

Holy Shizz-Nit! Peeta could talk the panties off a cop in public! Okay! I'm officially wet! Before I think of what to say he's leaned down and kissed my breast right above the nipple and continues to do this all the way around both breasts and I'm panting when he finishes.

My arms are limp. My now erect nipples are begging for him to show mercy on them. Peeta kisses my lips and one hand reaches my nipple and caresses it. I feel dizzy with desire. I'm sure I gasp, but Peeta swallows that in his kiss and continues with his other hand to slightly pinch my other nipple. I moan a little. Then he sucks a nipple in his mouth and I get goose bumps on that whole side of my body. I am speechless. I tremble. He switches to my other perky mound and my voice returns even louder. I'm embarrassed but also too caught up to stop moaning.

He grabs my waist and pulls me forward and lays down on his back so I can straddle him. I immediately feel his impressive length under my now moist panties. His hands go back to there manipulation on my chest and I slowly grind my sex into his. My head falls back. My eyes close. There's a pressure building and this is by far the best feeling, I've had the privilege of Peeta making me feel. But I know it's going to get more intense as we go. So, I try to calm my breathing and heart beat and bend over, lean on my elbows and kiss my newfound lover.

"Katniss I'm gonna ask you to do something you may feel strange about, but I want you to trust me, okay?" I nod. Take off your panties and sit on my face." The tone he uses is somewhere between a request and a command but whatever it is, it's hedonistic and makes me want to please this man, to do whatever he beckons.

I do as he says and climb over his broad chest. When I've got one knee on either side of his ears, he doesn't even look up. He puts his hand up like a stool for my butt and I sit. He lowers my butt cheeks to his chest and pushes me forward and my wet center is right at his chin.

"Spread your legs, more." He demands looking right up into my eyes.

I do this and I'm watching as it brings me flush against his slightly open mouth. I can't believe this is happening! I feel his warm breath and then...he licks between my folds and a mewl erupts from my mouth and my hands shoot to Peeta's hair. I hear a moan from him. He laps at me and then takes hold of my hips and makes me ride his mouth like a cowgirl. I can't contain the sounds he's inducing. Now, I know why I can hear Jo through the wall. It's amazing!

"Oh god!" I yell.

I run my hands up my body as my breaths come harder and deeper. I feel like I'm getting closer to reaching my release when he traps my sensitive bundle of nerves between his lips and gently sucks!

"Yes! Oh my god!" I yell louder.

I pinch my nipples trying to replicate what Peeta had done to them earlier. Just when I think I'm gonna burst open. Peeta does the unthinkable and gives me even more pleasure! He puts a finger inside me and pumps it in and out!

"Come for me!" He says in that imperious tone. And I do. I come undone and yell curse words I don't usually dare say.

I look down and Peeta is beaming. And just like that bossy Peeta's gone and my sweet Peet is back.

"Watching you was so hot!" He proclaims.

I cover my smiling face with my hands. I scoot back and fall face down onto the bed beside him. But I don't respond, still coming down from my high. He rubs my back and kisses my ear.

"Are you, okay?" He asks.

"Peeta, okay doesn't begin to cover what just happened to me." I say in awe.

"Are you okay?" I ask knowing the answer. He looks very pleased with himself and I realize he didn't get any pleasure out of it.

"Yes, I'm fantastic!" He kisses me and I taste myself on his mouth and its not bad.

"But you didn't, you know?" I point out.

"I'm letting you recuperate. Later baby." He says and I'm feeling the stirrings of heat again, already, from the way he hints at more to come.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I chuckle.

**A/N**

**WHEW! SO SMUT LOVERS THAT WAS FOR YOU. THREW A LITTLE CHRISTIAN GREY LINE IN THERE. LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK THEY ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO HAVE SEX!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I think that you owe Jo an apology. For getting on her about making... Loud Noises!" Peeta says quoting one of our favorite movies. Making me laugh so hard I snort. I instantly stop. I hate it when the guys make fun of my snort. He's laughing but not at my ungraciousness. He touches my nose.

"Another reason I love you." He professes.

"_**What? **_Then why did you make fun of me so much?" I fuss and punch his arm.

"Ouch! Oh, I'm sorry baby. It was funny, when we were like, 9 and since I had to treat you the same or Gale would know my true feeling when we got older. I just kept the running joke. Forgive me?" He begs giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"I shouldn't. You guys were mean and made me self conscience of my... my tiny nostrils." I pout and cover my nose.

He pulls me on top of him. "Aww come ere. I wuv yow wittle nostwils. And everything else about you so don't hide them. Besides. You, made fun of my very, first-"

"Don't say it!... Don't-"

"E... _eeeerection!_"

"I said, DON'T say it." I chide.

" 'Peeta what's that stick you got in your pants! I'm telling my mom she said no sticks in the house! What do you mean it's not a stick? Why should I whisper? It's part of your body, ewww!' " He mimics what I once said, in a high girlie voice.

"Yeah, you remember that don't cha, Kat? In front of all our families. Uh huh!" He tickles me and I'm laughing so hard I can't breath.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Okay!... Sorry." I say the last sorry out if breath after he stops. "I was 10 I didn't know anything about boys and their, anatomy." I laugh and snort again.

He gets a serious look on his face so I relax and then he tickles me even harder and I laugh so loud. We are still laughing when I hear banging on the wall and Peeta simultaneously get's a text. I notice the light go on, so I reach over to my night stand and get it for him.

"It's from G." I say handing it to him.

I bang on the wall back for good measure. "What's it say?" I ask Peet about his text.

"He asked how school is. Asked if I am going home for break. Haha! He's asking me if I've heard from you and do I know if you've been dating anyone and if so, do I know who." He laughs. I look at Peeta and he stops laughing.

"Well I didn't want to say anything so early..." I start.

"Kat! You didn't tell him. He's gonna be pissed we kept this from him! Jeez!" He says.

"You obviously didn't tell him either!" I say in my defense.

"Yeah, because this has to come from you." He says really low, looking down.

"Why? We're both his friend. Here, I'll text him and tell him right..." I am about to say I'll tell him now but, I grab my phone and realize he's texted me too.

"Gale texted me too. It says he misses me. Can't wait to see me on break. We need to talk about his new girlfriend. It's getting pretty serious. He asks if I have a boyfriend... Uh... says, I shouldn't if I do. I should be focused on school and Prim? He says I should wait till I'm almost done with school like him, so I don't get _distracted_. Do I want to be known for boys or the great things I could accomplish in life! What the hell!" Gale is crossing the line. He's always pushed the envelope trying to replace my dad but this is judge mental and rude.

"Wait, like _him_? That's a lie. G's freshman year he almost failed half his classes and could've lost his football scholarship from partying too much. His sophomore year he thought he got a girl pregnant, for like two days!" Peet says angrily.

Gale goes to USC, which is only about 35 minutes away. This is his last year in college.

"Ugh! Gale doesn't tell me stuff like that about him." I say feeling like that's stuff I shouldn't know.

"Last year he told me Enobaria was the love of his life cause she was really kinky, and let him have a three way! He's a hypocrite! You want me to call him and say something?" Peeta asks.

"No. But, maybe I shouldn't tell him about us yet, after all. Well, not through text, without explaining everything. He's acting stupid. I'll talk to him at home, over break. Are you sure you can't come with me? It would be nice not to have to do it alone." I whine.

"I want to, but... would your mom let me stay with you?" Peeta asks and I don't think I've seen him look that sad, since my dad died.

"What's wrong? Of course you can stay with us."

"He's finally leaving her." He admits.

"Wow, Peet I didn't know. Are you... is he okay? Do your brothers know?" I ask.

"They don't know, I know. I mean Ry does, cause he told me over winter break. He overheard them arguing about the details. But, I wasn't sure it was true, until my dad started asking me, how I'd feel if he went to Canada to visit his brother's family. And if I wanted to join him this summer. You know, he wouldn't leave the bakery. And Dragon Lady, won't talk to me or answer my texts. Lev is preoccupied with the new baby coming and rarely visits, so I'm not sure if he knows." He tells me.

Peeta is the youngest in his family of three boys. Levin is 4 years older, married with one son, a daughter on the way. They live in San Francisco. And Ryan is only 2 years older and goes to USC with Gale.

Peeta's mother used to be great, but Esther Mellark became a mean, hateful woman. Sometime after my dad died, she started trying to have a baby girl. After finding out she couldn't have anymore children. She took it out on her husband and the boys.

So, in my mind it was only a matter of time before Mr. and Mrs. Mellark got divorced. I know he's probably expected it too, but I also know, it must hurt.

"Oh Peet, I'm sorry and if there's anything I can do..." I sit on his lap and put my arms around his neck.

"You're doing it. Being with me right now. Really. I just don't want to talk to them about it, so I was going to hang around here and miss you." He says and kisses me.

"My mom is going to be working a lot. Prim won't mind, so it's cool. It'll be fun!" I tell him. I hug him tight until I feel the tension leave his body.

"Well, now that's settled. I believe you have had enough rest." He says.

"Is that right? Well I suppose, I'm ready for more lessons." I say sarcastically.

A/N

DUN DUN DUN! POOR PEETA! DIVORCE AND A MEAN MOMMY! DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT MOVIE PEETA QUOTED? WHAT'S UP WITH GALE? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?


	6. Chapter 6

"Now. Lay down and get comfortable." Peet orders. Oh boy. _Bossy_ Peeta is back. I get off his lap. He stands and I lay on my back on the bed. He puts a pillow under my head.

"Yes Sir. And would you like me to speak only when spoken to?" I say sarcastically, smirking.

"Oh Kitty, your sarcasm is going to get you in trouble." Peeta scolds teasingly. One eyebrow is raised and his arms are crossed.

"Oh no." I fein fright.

"Touch yourself." He says. With those words, playtime ends. He licks his lips and I have a flash of what he did to me earlier.

This is such a dominant side of him. I don't think I can do that, while Peeta watches me. But I don't think I can deny him.

I start with touching my breast and decide not to look him in the eyes, so I'll feel less embarrassed. My hands start moving on their own accord. Snaking their way down to my navel, then my thighs and finally my core. This is starting to feel really good. I find my clit and start rubbing it with my middle finger in slow, small, circles. I close my eyes and moan.

"That's it. Make it wet for me. Don't forget to breath." He instructs.

Oh Man! I _am_ getting wet! I'm holding my breath too! I let out a breath. With my free hand I grab a nipple and twist it gently. And my back arches off the bed a little.

Next thing I know, my hands aren't the only ones touching me! I feel Peeta's hand caress my inner thigh and one cupping my breast. I open my eyes. It feels sensational. My breath is coming faster and I'm squirming in pleasure.

"Ok, you are doing real good Kitty. Now, how about, _you_ tell me what you want me to do." Peeta requests.

"I want you... Mmm, I want your hand down here." I say almost breathless and grab the hand he has on my thigh and put it on my wet opening. Peeta doesn't hesitate. He starts rubbing my slit. I hear him hiss.

"So. Wet. Already. What else do you want?" He urges.

"I want to... to... touch you. If that's ok." I say.

"That's _more_ than ok." He replies.

Peeta comes closer to the bed. His crotch is level with my head. I stop touching myself and yank down his briefs and reveal his impressive hard on. I gulp. Ok! So, this is more than I bargained for. I don't remember him being this big when we were younger. He takes over what I was doing to myself and it feels wonderful. I decide to be bold and with a finger, I tentatively brush the tip of his penis. He moans. It's velvety soft and a drop of something wet and sticky is there. I muster all the courage I have and wrap my mouth around him.

"Holy Shit!" He says. Wow! Okay lost your composure there a little, eh, bossy Mellark.

I suck and lick him. It's not what I thought. The feeling is surprisingly like sucking a finger. Just way bigger. I try to take as much of him in my mouth as I can and he pushes a finger inside. Holy shit, was right! Ok! I can't continue to concentrate on my task with him doing that!

"Uhn! Mmm! Feels so good." I moan.

"Good." He says then he takes his hand away.

"Agh! Why?" I yell. And smack the bed like a spoiled child.

"_Tell_ me what Kitty wants." He dictates. Omg! Why is he so damn sexy while exerting his rules on me? I'm so worked up and I want him so bad.

"Peeta, put your mouth on my breast. Put your finger back inside me and don't stop until I see stars. Is that descriptive enough for you?" I say angrily, breathing like I just ran a mile.

"I need a _please_ in there, Kitty." He states. How is he so calm?

We hear the bed squeaking next door again and Jo is being really loud! That is it! I stand up on my bed and jump on Peeta! He catches me in his arms and chuckles. My arms are around his neck. My breast pressed against his bare chest. My legs are around his waist and his member is lying just underneath my private parts. It's hot and so long. It almost pokes out past my butt. He is holding me up. One arm around my waist and a hand on my butt cheek. I kiss him hard.

"_Please_, Peeta." I whisper. He smirks at me.

Jo is yelling, "_Yes! Yes! God, yes!_"

"Can you top that?" Peeta asks me.

Katniss Gardenia Everdeen, would _never_ consider having a sex, scream off with her roommate! Ensuring that sed roommate, whoever her lover is, and possibly other neighbors would hear the animalistic shrieks of passion! Kitty Kat, on the other hand...might. I nod my head yes.

Peeta lays me down on the bed and quickly attaches his mouth to my nipple and I moan. Loud!

He is palming the other breast. I feel his erection on my inner thigh and then I feel a finger slip in me. He pumps just like he did before. Making me light headed.

"_Oh, Yeah! Yes... Yes..._" I yell.

"_OH!... OH!... OH!..._" Jo yells.

Peeta kisses from my breast to my neck and sucks. A second finger joins the first and I'm feeling full and like I want to scream, it feels so good. Peeta pushes in and out faster, and further.

"Shit!" I hiss. Something burned for a second then eases away. I moan and my body bucks back at his hand.

"Oh My God! I'm! Gonna! Cum!" Jo yells.

I hear ya sista! I'm still moaning. Peeta looks at me and I know what he wants. He loves that I'm feeling good and he is the reason. He wants me to make noise. To proclaim his prowess! I am so close.

"Come on Kitty. Cum for me." He commands. He pumps fast and hard.

-"**_OH! Yes! Yes! YES! Ooooooh! PEETA_****_!_**"

-"**_FUCK YES! GALE!_**"

**A/N ****ANYONE SEE THAT COMING? WELL IF YOU DID YOU ARE AWESOME! J/K YOUR ALL AWESOME**!


	7. Chapter 7

What the hell? Did Jo just yell out Gale's name? That's not a common name! Is it? I'm a little loopy from my orgasm, but Peeta is fully aware. I can see confusion on his face too! I'm trying to sit up, when I hear banging on my bedroom door! Peeta turns on my lamp and pulls on underwear quicker than I can sit up fully and pull the blankets up over my body.

"Katniss! Open this door! _Now_!" Yup it's G-Force! Peeta looks at me and I see fear and regret. Why would he regret us?

"Gale! What are you doing?" Jo yells at him.

"I _begged_ you to be quiet! That, I would tell her in my own time! But so help me God! If Peet's in there! I'm gonna... kill him!" Gale answers her.

"KAT-NISS!" Gale bellows at my door beating on it.

"Katniss... I... I love you. I'm so, so, sorry. _Crap_! I'm sorry!" Peeta tells me panic on his face. I finally look at where he's looking which is his hand and the blood on it. Is that from me?!

"Peeta it's okay. I think, I think you broke my... hyman. It doesn't hurt." I tell him blushing.

"I am going to count to 5, before break I this door down! 1... 2... 3...!" Gale roars.

I get up. Grab my robe off the desk chair. Tie it on, and open the door before he gets to 5.

"Gale! Stop banging on my door! I'm a grown woman! Not to mention, you have your nerve trying to be upset when you were hiding the fact that you've been _boning_ my roomy. For how long-" I scream at Gale, but he catches a glimpse of Peeta behind me, quickly trying to clean his hand with my hand sanitizer. And the bloody spot on my bed!

"What the fuck! Did you... Are you bleeding?" Gale yells at Peeta then me.

"G! Look! I'm sorry, man! Calm down! She is okay!" Peeta explains.

"This is _NOT_ okay! Did you just... POP HER CHERRY? Did you just make Catnip... SCREAM! Scream out your NAME! It's still burning in my fucking ears!" Gale shouts with a pained face.

"Gale!" I yell. He ignores me.

"Gale come on it's not-" Peeta starts walking towards Gale.

Gale throws a punch, hitting him in the stomach. I punch Gale in the arm. _Damn_! That hurts! Gale doesn't even flinch. Just looks at me then goes for my boyfriends face, which Peeta ducks but, Gale tackles him and Peeta lands hard on the wooden floor. The two of them are rolling on the floor in their underwear and socks.

"Guys! _Stop_!" I try to intervene.

"Ok, Everdeen. Is there a reason why these idiots are fighting, cause the way I see it, they should be pattin' each other on the back for causing synchronized orgasms. That's gotta be a first." Jo says standing next to me.

"Jo, I don't know why Gale is so mad!" I say grabbing my hurt hand.

"Catnip! You shouldn't be losing it this early! I'm- very- disappointed! And since- when- do- you-like- ?" Gale says in clipped words while trying to stave off Peeta trapping him in a wrestling hold. Unsuccessfully, I might add. Peeta won state for wrestling his junior and senior years.

Gale is taller but skinnier than Peet. Once Peeta does have him in an arm/neck chokehold, he stops talking.

"You done, G? _Huh_?" Peeta asks red faced and breathless.

"Funck nuew! Nuew toonk ankch owth!" Gale says barely able to open his mouth and an arm around his neck.

"What?" I say and Peeta let's him go. I'm so confused. Gale coughs and rubs his throat and Peeta is sweaty and grabs his stomach. They are both out of breath and disheveled.

"He _said_, I took an oath." Peeta clarifies. An oath? What oath?

"I... solemnly swear! _Solemnly_! Damn it!" Gale directs at Peeta.

"_I_!" Gale says again.

Peeta looks defeated and then looks up at me with sad eyes.

"**_I_**!" Gale yells one more time. Then in unison, they recite:

_"I solemnly swear, I will protect Katniss Gardenia Everdeen from ever having to look and feel they way she did on August 12, 2006 7:45 pm. I will be her Brother, her Best Friend, her Protector and No one will get away with hurting her without feeling the wrath of the Smash Brothers! No dates with boys till she's at least 15. No going on any dates unless one of us is there."_

I'm listening and think they are done. Gale gets up. Peeta looks at me again. And he winces when he stands.

_"Neither one of us will date her so that we are not on opposing sides. When she graduates from high school and college we will be there, cheering with flowers and balloons!"_ Peeta says that part looking into my grey eyes with his watery blue eyes. I realize the mine are glistening and Gale's voice is less hard.

_"When she gets married we will both walk her down the isle! It will be as if her father never left! G-Force and Re-Peet! Assemble!"_ They finish in unison and I realize I'm crying. Peeta is almost in tears and Gale looks like he might try and punch Peeta again.

"A million girls to fuck! Peet, a _billion_! You could have any of them! Hell, all of them, for all I care. Just _not_ this one! You made enemies out of brothers." Gale tells Peeta.

"I _love_ her. I meant every word of the oath. But... I love her so much it hurts sometimes. I... had to... G, I love her." Peeta confesses.

"So do I! And I loved you too! But you crossed a line that can't be uncrossed." Gale says and leaves my room. I look and see Joanna hug him and pull him into her room.

I sniff and wipe my tears and Peeta is by my side with a tissue. I pull him in for a hug and cry harder.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay? I didn't know, he would be so..." I start.

"No. You didn't do anything. He feels betrayed. I knew better and I was afraid that he would disown me. I thought if it came from you though. He'd be more reasonable. But hearing you... and seeing the blood. I thought he was gonna kill me for real, for a second, but I'll live." He says wiping my tears again. I blow my nose and we sit down.

"How old were you when you took the oath?" I ask.

"I was 13. He was 15. I knew we couldn't replace him. But the idea was appealing. To keep you from feeling like you missed out on having your dad. To be your hero. And I didn't want Gale to know I liked you. So the part about not being with you... I had to either agree or admit my first crush. I never thought it would be this permanent back then. I found out how seriously he still took it, the day we left for college. He _made_ me recite it and shake on it." Peeta tells me.

"That is beautiful that you wanted to make me feel like I still had a dad. But how dare you guys think you had the right to control my life and choose when I love or who?" I say angry more at Gale cause he's always been the sort of papa bear and I know Peeta just went along with it.

"I'm sorry. I really had good intentions. I was a stupid kid. Then, I thought about you all the time. And dreamed of you. I went out with other girls, thinking I would get over you. I _tried_ to get over you. I was unsuccessful." He says.

"I know. I'm just upset that there is now a rift. Just because I decided to love you. That's a choice I'm allowed to make. I don't need Gale weighing in on it." I say hugging Peeta tight. He makes a groaning noise.

"Oh, Peeta. Should we go to the emergency room?" I ask remembering the way Gale hit him.

"No! No, I'm fine. Are you sure you're okay? I was too rough, wasn't I?" He asks putting his needs aside, looking regretful again.

"No! Please don't feel bad I wanted to feel you inside me. The hymen is only two inches in. I'm surprised I haven't lost it horse back riding, or climbing trees, or playing sports over the years. Don't you feel bad... Look at it this way now the first time we actually do it, there won't be much pain." I spout information at him as reassuringly as I can.

"Much pain? That wasn't it?" He asks shocked. I chuckle.

"Well, you're kinda blessed below," I say looking at his crotch. He just beams at the compliment. Then his eyebrows furrow so I continue. "The... uh... _stretching_... might be uncomfortable to say the least." Now I'm bright pink.

"Oh, I see." He looks concerned so I pull him in for a kiss. "Should we go then?" He asks.

"Go where?" I ask back.

"Where ever you want. We can go to my dorm. You need some sleep. My roommate is gone for break already. It's kind of private. And it's late enough that no body would see you sneak in." He suggests.

"Yeah that sounds good. And then will you drive me home after my last class tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure. Anything. How _were_ you going to get home?" He asks.

"Gale." I deadpan. I'm still mad at him.

"So much for that. At least your boyfriend is awesome and decided to come with you and has a car." He jokes.

"Thank you, though, really." I say.

"No problem. I'm sorry about trying to get you to be loud. And not telling you about the oath. Also, that we got interrupted." He says and gives me a small smile.

"It's ok. I'd better shower and change my sheets." I say.

I shower real quick and dress. Peeta puts new sheets on the bed and helps me pack. I still can't believe the events of the night. I text Jo from the car, that I'm leaving and won't see her until I get back from Seaside.

We go to his dorm. I'm so tired I fall right into his bed. He pulls me into his arms and I feel safe.

"Goodnight Katniss, I love you." Peet says kissing my shoulder and neck.

"Mmm, nite. Love you too." I yawn. He kisses me again before nestling in the crook of my neck comfortably.

I am glad he'll be staying with us at home. I could wake up next to him everyday. When I do wake up, I reach over and feel a cold emptiness there. I frown and try to remember whether he has class. He doesn't. I do! Oh crap!

**A/N: SO DOES BIG BAD G-FORCE LIVE UP TO HIM NAME? AND WERE YOU SHOCKED THEY DIDN'T DO THE DEED? TECHNICALLY, SHE'S NOT A EXACTLY VIRGIN ANYMORE THOUGH. JUST LIKE PEETA! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS! THE FEEDBACK IS GREAT! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU THINK. I'M NOT SURE HOW LONG THE FIC IS GOING TO BE YET AND I PLAN ON HAVING UPS AND DOWNS. BUT MOSTLY UPS ;) AFTER ALL EVERLARK IS MY FAVORITE FICTIONAL COUPLE! **

"What time... Where is my pho..."

"Umm Mmm." Peeta clears his throat. I look up and see a tray with a plate of pancakes and bacon. Tea and orange juice. Half a grapefruit. A big muffin and a bowl of blueberries and strawberries.

"It is half past 8. Your class isn't until 10. Your phone died, so it's charging. I didn't know what you were in the mood for, hence the breakfast buffet. _And_ good morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?" He says walking over and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. Wow! Good morning back. And I slept like a baby. I should sleep over more often." I joke.

"That's what I'm sayin'!" He laughs.

"This breakfast is amazing!" I gush.

"You could have this everyday. All you gotta do is get a sex change operation, so you can be a guy and my roommate, and make sure we both have late classes everyday."

"Oh. Is that all?" I say sarcastically.

"Yup. But then you'd have to change back. Cause I'd miss the beautiful things I got to touch and taste last night." He says. _Homina homina._ I need to fan myself. Keep it together. You have 2 hours of English Lit. and a final in front of you.

"Yeah... I'd miss it too. In fact. If I wasn't so tired last night. It would've been nice to continue... _you know_. Without distractions." I say leaning in closer to him as he sits and puts down the tray.

He grabs me suddenly and pulls me in his lap and kisses me properly. I only detach my lips from his to take deep breaths since it makes me feel like I'm sprinting when we kiss like that. He runs a hand up my shirt softly caressing my skin. I am feeling a now familiar heat rush through me.

"Kitty Kat need to be scratched this morning?" He asks seductively.

_Oh does she ever_. I try hard not meow at him. I need whatever he's willing to give me. I stare at his gorgeous face and think, we've known each other for so long but, I never knew Peeta like this and I feel like we've wasted years. And you never know how much time you have before...

"You are so sexy in the morning. I realized it when we were 17 and went on that camping trip, just you me and Gale... you remember?" He asks.

I nod my head and kiss his neck softly. I can smell his shower gel and after shave. Both so scrumptiously pungent. I whiff him. And he goes on.

"You'd let your hair out of the braid at night and so, it was kind of tousled, like it is now, and you always look so soft in the morning like your glowing... or something." He chuckles.

He leans me back and I realize he loved me even then. If we got together then would we still be together?

"I wish you would've told me how you felt back then. I was so confused about boys. After Cato, I didn't think I was all that pretty, seeing as how he never called me again. I was always jealous of both you and Gale's girlfriends. And I figured there was someone out there for me... but I haven't really dated since Cato." I admit.

"No?" He asks surprised.

"You would've been the first to know if I had. I always felt closer to you than G just cause we are the same age and you know how to listen. Gale just judges and fusses." I say.

"And punches." Peeta is smiling while saying this but I now he was in physical and emotional pain last night.

"Gale is just gonna have to get over it. I love you. I don't want to waste anymore precious time. We might not get a lot of it. And I want to do as much together as we can before we have to be apart." I say.

"Hey, I'll spend every second of everyday with you, I can. I've wanted to for as long as I can remember. Even if it's just hanging out. Or if you want to let me kiss you for hours. Or if..."

I stop him with my mouth. I pull him down to the bed with me. Am I ever gonna get tired of the way he feels? I doubt it.

"Sorry... I just can't help it... When you were... talking, your mouth... it... makes... me want to do things... or have you do things." I say between kisses.

"Mmm... Don't... apologize... I'm not... complaining... But."

"But what?" I ask worried.

"You food is gonna get cold." He says smiling. Kissing me one last time before getting up and pulling me up.

I eat as much of the pancakes and fruit as I can and he eats everything I don't finish. Which astounds me! Where does he put it all? He packs. I dress. Before I know it I've got to be in class in 20 min.

"I'm gonna be done at 12 or so. Do you want me to meet you back here?" I ask.

"Nah. I'll park close to the building and we can leave straight from there. I'll put your bags in the car with mine and get some snacks for the drive." He says.

I'm about to head towards the bedroom door, when he grabs me and pulls me into another long, sweet, loving kiss. And I don't want to go to class anymore. But, I have to take my final.

"Okay. I'm really going this time." I announce smiling uncontrollably.

"Alright. Do good and try not to miss me too much." He says cheesing just as hard.

I finally start letting go of his hand. I'm stepping closer to his door. He's standing still. Each finger falling. Letting go one at a time. I look towards the door and he sighs a heavy sigh. Our pinkies are the only fingers locked together still and I look back at him and his eyes are bright blue in the sunlight that is now shining through his window. I grip his pinky tighter with my pinky.

"Katniss." Peeta almost whispers. I quickly try to figure out in my head how long it takes to walk from his dorm to the Lit. building.

Fuck it! I run the four steps back to him. He lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he frantically starts pulling my shirt and his shirt off. As we move to the bed I kick off my shoes and kiss his ear and neck. He drops down to his knees on the floor and sits me on the edge of the bed. His body between my legs.

"I don't wanna make you too late but I _need_... to make you come... just once. Then I'll be good." He breathes already palming and pulling the fronts of my bra down, unveiling my breasts.

"Then _you'll_ be good?" I ask giggling. He nods his head, brings his mouth to my chest making me moan. He unbuttons my jeans and pulls them off. Then the panties and spreads my legs.

"Oh God, Peeta!"

"I haven't even started kissing it yet- **HOLY CRAP! **Did you?"

"Last night in the shower... I just thought... if you don't like it-"

"_No_, I love it Kitty. I've never... Umm... had a shaven one. I think I'm gonna enjoy it though." He says smirking.

I am so flushed and embarrassed and acutely aware he can see me in the light of day, I lay back and cover my face with a pillow. Peeta chuckles and softly kneads my thighs. He hisses, as he touches my folds and feels my already moist vagina. My breathing is speeding up.

"Damn! Kitty, you are hot."

I consider staying under the pillow. But I pull it off and prop myself up on my elbows. Peeta's eyebrows are pulled together and he looks like he's having an internal struggle with himself.

"Peet are you okay?" I ask.

"Kitty, I want to take you... _right now_... so bad! But I don't want it to be... rushed. Just gimme a second to calm down." He is staring between my eyes and my actual kitty kat. I nod.

He pushes a finger in me and I clench around it. God, why does it feel so good? He doesn't even prepare me just dives in and starts licking my folds. I am screaming his name in no time and I come fast and hard.

We clean up and get dressed again. I kiss him goodbye grab my phone and leave before I can get pulled back in for more. I hope I can focus in class on something, anything, other than Peeta Mellark's amazing mouth!

**A/N SO... LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE REQUEST FOR THINGS OR POSITIONS for K/P CAUSE I WOULD BE WILLING TO LET THESE TWO EXPERIMENT A BIT. NEXT UP SOME SEXY TEXTING. AND AS ALWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Text**

**From Peebrain~  
11:44 am**  
Hey sexy lady. How is ur test?

**From Kitty~  
11:45 am**  
Good, I'm done. I hope I did good anyway. I'm waiting 2 talk 2 the professor about reading material over the break or I would leave.

**From Peebrain~  
11:46 am**  
U did great I'm sure. You were nice and relaxed before the test! ;)

**From Kitty~  
11:47 am**  
Yes. But, unfortunately I couldn't get u outta my mind... or the things u can do w/ur tongue! ;)

**From Peebrain~  
11:48 am**  
Kitty, I could lay in bed with u and taste u all day. I almost handled myself after u left. I was so pent up. lol

**From Kitty~  
11:49 am**  
Peeta Turmeric Mellark! U shouldn't say things like that... unless ur gonna back it up. lol  
I have that effect on u?

**From Peebrain~  
11:50 am**  
Kitty Kat, u have no idea the effect u have on me. And I will say what I wish about teasing, touching, or tasting u, whenever I want... no matter were u r!

**From Kitty~  
11:52 am**  
I had no idea u were so... sexually confidant. And dominant! But I think I like it and maybe because we r texting, I can say that ur bossy voice... Just Ur Voice... when u call me Kitty, makes me wet. Like... now... I'm wet right now.

**From Peebrain~  
11:54 am**  
Damn... I'm getting snacks and now I have 2 hold the Funyuns in front of my pants 2 hide the massive boner that u just made happen! U r in trouble now Kitty.

**From Kitty~ 11:56 am** U started it. lol

**From Peebrain~  
11:56 am**  
U gonna finish it then ;)

**From Kitty~  
11:57 am**  
Maybe... if u want me 2. I'm ready to go.

**From Peebrain~  
11:59 am**  
Ok I'm cumin' then. Love u.

**From Kitty~  
12:00 pm**  
Love u crazy. lol

**A/N SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. THIS A SHORT CHAPTER. NEXT ONE COMING SOON. THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE FAVORITES FOLOWS AND REVIEWS. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	10. Chapter 10

I can't wait to see him.

I walk out of the Lit. building and he's there waiting for me. Looking _so_ scrumptious in his black tee, dark jeans, and his a light blue campus hoodie. He's leaning against the open door to his green Toyota Camry. With a kool-aid smile on.

"Sup, girl? What's your name?" He asks me.

Okay he wants to play.

"My name is Kitty. What's yours?" I say flirting.

"Hmm. Kitty huh? That's cute, just like you. Do you need a ride some place?" He continues the charade.

We used to act like we didn't know each other in front of strangers when we first started going to school here. Peeta said I had to get used to introducing myself so it was good practice. He also said it was good practice rejecting guys hitting on me. Now I know he was trying to keep me for his self.

"Sorry but, no. I have a boyfriend. He's gonna pick me up." I say taking and step closer to the car. He takes a step closer to me as well. I could reach out and grab him but I stay put.

"Is that right? Damn, he's lucky, cause your are _gorgeous_. If you were _mine_, I wouldn't have you waitin' out here all alone. Somebody could come and steal you when he's not looking." Peeta states matter of factly.

"I think he knows that I don't want anyone else. He is _all_ the man I need and then some." I try not to giggle watching his eyebrows raise and mouth drop a little at my insinuation.

He gets really close to me and my heart is beating faster. All of the activities of last night this morning and from our most recent texts, have made me feel all flustered. His sheer proximity to me, has me lit on fire.

"So, he would be upset if I kissed you then?" Peeta teases in a sexy tone. He pushes a piece of hair behind my ear and traces my cheek with his thumb. It takes every ounce of me not to breakdown and beg him to kiss me.

"Yes, but... I wouldn't tell him." I say and he looks shocked. But keeps it together enough not to break character. Two can play this game.

"Oh? Why is that?" He questions putting his hands on my waist.

"Cause I wouldn't want him to kick your ass." I say laughing and he grins.

"Ok. Well, I am gonna kiss you Kitty. Right _here_. _Right_ now." He says and locks eyes with me.

"Not if I beat you to the car!" I say get out of his hold and run to the car and get in before he can stop me. He follows and gets in on the driver side.

"I love you, crazy." Peeta says and kisses me lavishly.

"I love you too." I say and we take off.

After about 45 minutes of driving, I ask if we can stop for a restroom break.

"I know. I should've gone before we left." I say. Peeta chuckles.

"It's fine Kat. We can stop as much as you want." He says sweetly.

The gas station we stop at has a rest stop and 18 wheeler trucks are lined up on one side. We park and both get out. He stretches his legs while waiting for me.

"You are so cute." I say snaking my arms around his chest from behind once I'm back.

"You are much cuter. Not to mention smart, sweet, sexy _and_ one of a kind." He compliments.

"Are you trying to seduce me? Cause it's kinda working." I say laughing.

"Oh _yeah_? Ok. Get in I have an idea." He says and we get in the car.

He drives to the back of the rest stop away from the 18 wheelers and parks behind a tree so we are mostly hidden from anyone else.

"You want to fool around, don't you?" I accuse him in a taunting way. Lean over to his seat and running a hand in his blond wavy locks.

"I want to do _whatever_ you want to do... how about you?" He raises an eyebrow in challenge.

I kiss him and he doesn't waste any time kissing me back. We are breathing heavy. Moaning and touching when I get daring and touch the bulge forming in his pants. The sound that ghosts through his exquisite lips, makes me crave more.

"Can I... can you take it out?" I ask anxiously.

"What? _Lord Oliver?_" Peeta baulks.

"You call it... _Lord Oliver?_" I ask astonished.

"Well, my when my dad gave me the sex talk, he said I put my _breadstick_ into a girls _doughnut_ to have a baby." He explains chuckling.

"But how does that-"

"My favorite breadsticks, besides my dad's, are-"

"_Olive Garden's!_ You are so silly." I say laughing.

"Hey you should hear what my brothers call theirs." He says.

"Maybe later." I say, leaning in for a kiss.

That's when I notice only one of his hands is still touching me and the other is unzipping his pants.

"Can you unbutton the pants too?" I ask.

"Sure but-" he starts but I shush him with another kiss. I am on a mission and he isn't going to stop me.

His free hand goes to my chest and the other is pulling his very hard, member through the hole in his boxer briefs.

I look down and see him stroking up and down in a rhythmic motion.

"You want to help?" He breaths.

"I... uh, mmm hmm." I answer.

"Okay, put your hand here. Squeeze a little, but gently. Then go up and down. And you can... uh... lick your hand to make it easier. Okay?" He asks guiding my hand to the bottom of pulsating muscle.

I just nod. I decide to lick my hand like he said only I don't just use one hand. My other hand goes to the head of his penis. Peeta instantly jerks his hip up into my hands.

"Sorry that feels _really_ good." He says guiltily.

"No, it's your turn to feel really good." I say smiling.

His head falls back as I move my fingers up and down his shaft. He closes his eyes and moans. I take my opportunity.

"_Oh. My. Goodness._ Katniss, that feels amazing." Peeta says emphasizing each word. His eyes flying open to see my mouth on him.

I remove my mouth from Lord Oliver to say, "What happened to Kitty?"

"I was trying... _Ohhh!_ to be good. You said it... _Mmm_... makes you... _Ooh_... to excited... when I call you... _Oh God!_" Peeta tries to get out but every time my mouth moves up or down he interjects or moans.

"Only when I'm not with you and you say it." I laugh.

"Ok. Don't stop _Kitty_."

I continue my ministrations and take him a little further in my mouth. His hands unravel my braid and weave there way into my hair. I put one of my hands on his balls in a cupping position. And rub softly.

"_Shhhit, mmm._ Kitty your gonna make me come like that." He groans.

His penis twitches in my mouth and his balls tighten. I tear my mouth away but keep my hands moving.

"Come on baby, do it. I want you to. I want to make you come." I say not knowing where that came from.

Guess he's rubbing off on me. I put my mouth back on him and move my hand and mouth diligently. Then his eyes roll back and his jaw clenches.

"**_KATNISSSSSS! UHNNMMM!_**"

The tip of his penis shoots out a warm, white, thick, liquid. _So_ much comes out and his whole body tenses and shivers. I know Peeta wants me to move because he's gently pulling my hair. Which feels fantastic, but, I think it's only fair I taste him. Since he's been actively feasting on me. So I swallow what he gives me.

"That was... that was _incredible_. Kitty. Thank you." He says breathing heavily. After a minute his body relaxes, melting back in his seat.

**A/N **

**IT'S BEEN A BUSY FEW WEEKS. SORRY FOR THE WAIT. MY HUBBY REALLY LOVED THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ALL DO TOO. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	11. Chapter 11

Shout out to jessy0622

Ch11

"So I did good?" I asked after Peeta zipped his pants up.

"You did more than good." He says looking a little flushed.

He pulls out a Gatorade from the snack bag and offers it to me. I take it smiling. I drink it then offer it back to him.

"Thank you. I still owe you, more. But it can wait till we are home." I say mischievously.

"Oh Lord! What have I created? A sex monster. That's what." Peeta says almost choking on the drink. We laugh and he kisses me before we get back on the road.

We have a great time on the drive home. We play the A,B,C license plate game and sing loudly. We laugh and ask each other our immediate plans for the future and plans further down the line. Peeta wants to take over the bakery from his dad one day but he has a dream to also paint. So he wants to figure out a way to do both.

"I want to move back home after college and try to open a Rec. center of some sort where kids can go before school, after school, and on weekends. In case there are problems at home. Like absent or over worked parents. Or if home is... not a safe place all the time. I want there to be help with homework. Games, but also activities they can learn to help them find out their passions in life." I relate.

"Like archery, and singing for instance." Peeta says smiling. I know he is, not so subtly, pointing out the things I like to do in my free time.

"Yes and painting and baking. You know? Teaching kids how to do your passion is kind of a way you could do both your passions. Right?" I point out to Peeta actually thinking how great it would be to do what I love all day with the man I love.

"Okay." Peeta says.

"Okay... What?" I ask confused.

"Okay I'm in. I want to be a part of Katniss-topia. Or whatever you end up calling it. It's a great idea. I'm not sure yet how we would fund it or about the liability risk for having a bunch of kids running around... But there's time to- Whoa! Calm down. I'm driving!" Peeta says because I attack his lips before he finishes. I'm so ecstatic.

"So? We huh?" I say sarcastically after sitting back in my seat so I don't cause us to crash.

"You my little sex monster...Are stuck with me. So yeah, We." He says kissing my hand and holds it near his mouth so he can peck it whenever he likes. We are almost home. I feel like I'm starting to see my future with Peeta. And the future looks bright.

We pull into my driveway and before we even get out of the car Prim is running towards me.

"Your here! Your here! Hi Peeta! Oh I missed you!" Prim squeals while hugging me tightly.

"Me too Little Duck. Can't believe it's been what 6, 7 months? Let me look at you. So you stopped wearing two ponytails. That wouldn't be because of a certain young man named R-O-R-"

"Katniss! Shhh, you said you wouldn't say anything to anyone!" Prim scolds me whispering so Peeta can't hear. She has had a crush on Gale's younger brother Rory for a long time.

"It's okay Prim. Peeta won't say anything. Plus, Peeta isn't just anyone. Anymore." I say with a huge grin on my face. Peeta hears me as he gets the bags and smiles just as widely.

"Shut! Up! What! Omigod!" She says jumping up and down.

I nod my head yes and blush a little thinking about what I did earlier in the car.

"You two are?That's so... so... why didn't you tell me? For how long?" Prim asks.

"Yes. Because we didn't want to tell anyone until we knew... well until now. And for close to 3 weeks, officially." I answer all her questions at once.

"Officially?" She asks confused.

"Well, I've kinda loved your sister since as far back as I can remember, unofficially." Peeta speaks up.

"I'm so happy for you both." My little sisters says smiling. I feel so happy I don't think anything could ruin it.

After we go in the house, Peeta and Prim make dinner while I head to my room to call mom at work and inform her of the situation with Peeta's parents.

"Wow, they are getting divorced. Good for Bo. I know things got bad, but I had hoped they could work things out. Now I am glad he can get out and maybe find happiness. Well, I bet Esther is going to find someway to blame me for this." Mom tells me.

"How could she blame you, mom?"

"Bo Mellark and I we... dated. Now, this was before I met your father. But when we dated Bo told me he would love me, always. I didn't think much of it after we broke up, married other people and had kids. I thought it worked out for the best." Mom says but then there is a long silence.

"Mom?" I ask but I'm grateful for the break. My mind is reeling with this new information.

"When your... when your father died... I got a visit from Bo. He was just paying his condolences and seeing if he could help. But I was crying and he was trying to comfort me so he hugged me and almost... well, it felt like the hug meant more to him than a hug. I had a feeling for the first time, maybe he hadn't gotten over his love for me like I had thought. Esther walked in and saw us hugging and said... that just because my husband died, I couldn't have hers!" By this time I can hear how choked up my mom is. That Bitch! It's not mom's fault Mr. Mellark loved her.

"Esther stormed out and Bo told me that she was a good woman but that he only married her because she'd gotten pregnant with Levin and that Esther knew he was still in love with me. I think Esther hoped he'd gotten over it with time. But seeing him hug me, with no... husband. It must've set her off. After that she and I stopped being friends. And Gale's family said that the Mellark's never came over as a whole family. Esther stayed home." She says.

"She didn't need to take it out on you that her husband didn't love her. Or on her family." I say angrily.

"I know what you mean. Sometime later, the other nurses and I, here at the hospital, started noticing little Peeta came in a lot more often, too. First it was bloody noses. Then he had sprained wrists and ankles and bruises so bad I wanted to cry. He always said he fell. Eventually, I told Bo that no little boy could be that clumsy and that I would have to call the authorities on her. He told me he would take care of it. That was the last time we spoke. I still think she blames everyone else for her unhappiness." Mom finishes and I'm flabbergasted.

I knew about Peeta's mom hitting him cause he told me long ago, but I never knew anyone else did.

"Wow, mom. Peeta told me she hit him, but he said one day it stopped unexpectedly and so he tried to let it go. It was a good thing you did. Telling his dad. It's probably because of you it stopped. But she is cruel to him. To all of the Mellark men. Not just physically." I say.

"Despite all of that, Peeta turned out to be such a wonderful young man. This still must be hard on him." She says.

"Yeah he sure has... and about that. He wanted to stay with us over the break if that's ok. It's awkward at his house. Is it ok?" I ask.

"Sure, but where will he sleep?" She asks in return.

"Umm, I thought we could pull out the trundle in my room-" I start.

"Absolutely not Katniss Everdeen. He is a dear boy and I love him, and Gale. But he also has been sweet on you since he was little." She states.

"Mom! How did you know that?" I say shocked. Why don't I know anything? She is actually laughing. Just then Peeta walks in my room and pulls me into a hug from behind.

"Oh Katniss. My guess is Peeta Mellark has loved you since you first met. So he can have the couch. Got it young lady?" She says sternly. I feel like a 13 year old in trouble.

Peeta starts kissing my neck and it feels heavenly. But I try to move away from him so I don't moan and make my mom suspicious of us. He grabs my waist so I can't get too far. I turn in his arms and put my finger over my lips, indicating I need him not to make noise. He pouts sticking his bottom lip out making me smile..

"Yes. I understand mother. And just to let you know. Peeta and I are dating now." I say trying to sound sophisticated. Like someone who doesn't need a mother scolding her about a guy sleeping over. Peeta raises his eyebrows at how bluntly I just told my mom we are together.

"Well that's good. Are you happy, Katniss? Because I just want you to be happy, sweetie." My mom asks seriously.

"Thanks and yes mom. He makes me happier than I've been, maybe ever." I say honestly, looking into his sapphire like eyes.

He looks back at me and I suddenly feel the need to get off the phone before he ravages me right there. My mom is saying something in my ear next to the phone but in my other ear, Peeta whispers. "The food is done. We are having spaghetti for dinner, but I'd prefer to eat you for dessert."

Blood rushes to my cheeks and I bury my hot face against his chest.

"Ok mom have a good shift. See you in the morning. Love you bye." I say too quickly.

"Love you too. Behave." She says and hangs up.

Peeta presses his lips to mine the second I put the phone down. It is tender at first but escalates quickly. One of my hands go to his hair and the other to his perfectly formed backside. His are on my waist still, but he starts sliding sensually up under my shirt leaving a trail of goosebumps in the path leading to my breasts. He lets out a small moan and the sound empowers me to break our kiss.

"Peeta my mom says you have to sleep on the couch. So maybe we should check into a hotel." I say lightly chewing my bottom lip.

"Damn baby. Don't bite your lip or I can't concentrate on anything you just said." He says and pulls me chin down with his thumb, making me release the puffy flesh.

I grip his tight buttock muscle harder and kiss him again. This time he breaks the kiss. He's breathing heavier and his hands fall to my butt as well. Only he spanks me with one hand.

"Ouch!" I say laughing. It didn't hurt really. It did startle me.

"Oh that didn't hurt. I barely tapped you Kitty. Why do we need to stay in a hotel? I would gladly sleep on your couch knowing your close by dreaming of my hands and mouth on you. Doing everything you want." He says.

Lord love a duck! I want this man to take me in my childhood bed, hard and possessively! Baseball! Baseball! Isn't that what guys think of to get rid of...

"Katniss! Peeta! Food is gonna get cold!" Prim calls.

SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?


	12. Chapter 12

After dinner and the dishes, Peeta gives me a look and I know he wants to finish talking.

"I love you Little Duck. Goodnight." I tell my sister as I hug her.

"Night Katniss. Love you too. Night Peeta." Prim says sweetly. She's growing up so fast.

"So where should we talk. Because I think if we go to your room, I _might_ not be able to control my hands." Peeta says chuckling. I place my hand in his and pull him to the couch.

"You were right. We don't _need_ to get a hotel room. I just get all wrapped up in you. In your fabulously sculpted body. And your sexy mouth... _ok_ there I go again." I say feeling flushed. He smirks. I take a deep breath and let it out. A few seconds go by, where I'm wringing my hands.

"Hey it's okay. You seem worried. Is this about the conversation with your mom earlier?" He says and rubs my shoulders. It helps. But I worry that he'll be upset about my mom's involvement with his dad, even though it was before his mom and my dad. I also don't want to offend him, but I might not be able to keep the venom out of my tone when it comes to his _witch_ of a mother. I take another deep breath letting Peeta massage all the stiffness from my tense muscles.

"Yeah. It is. And in my talk with her, I learned some things I never knew. They _may_ come as a surprise to you." I say.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can deal with it. Just remember, I love you. That's not gonna change." He reassures me, almost imperceptibly, caressing my chocolate colored braid.

"I know. Well, first of all, she is happy for us and she said she knew you liked me since we were young. Isn't that crazy?" I say laughing uneasily.

"Yeah, but so did my dad and I'm pretty sure Gale's parents knew too. Parents usually see things we don't. But, I'm glad she's okay with it. I won't get the chance to ask your dad's permission to date you, so at least she approves." He says sadly. I feel a little sad too, because I think my dad _would_ be happy for me.

I wish he could give me fatherly advice about boys and try to intimidate Peeta the way fathers do, so boys don't break their daughters hearts. I'm pulled back from my thoughts by Peeta pecking my forehead softly.

"So anyway, my mom is happy for your dad as well. She said it was bad between your parents for a while. She also told me that... she dated your dad before she met my dad." I say and then pause to let him digest the news. I look at him and his face doesn't change. He just puts his hands on mine.

"I know Kat. My dad told me, when I started kindergarten. He pointed you out to me and said, _You see that little girl with two pony tails? I loved her mother once but she ran off with another man. _I asked him how she could choose someone else, because my dad was the most amazing person I knew. He said, _Because, when he sings even the birds stop to listen._ I sat next to you in music class that day. The teacher asked who knew a song and your hand shot straight up. You stood up on a chair and sang. You sang so beautifully, everyone stopped to stare. Even the birds stopped to listen. I knew I was a goner. Then the teacher told us all to sing, but I was shy and nervous. You reached out and held my hand. So although, it hurts me to see my dad look at old pictures of your mom, from their year book, looking so melancholy at times. I am still happy your mom met your dad. If she hadn't, there would be no you." He says and kisses my hands. I am having a revelational day.

"Peeta. Why haven't you ever told me this?" I inquire.

"Well, I only recently decided to tell you about my... crush on you. Before that, I didn't think I could tell you their story without revealing, too much. But also, I felt like it wasn't just my story to tell. I didn't know if your mom wanted you or Prim to know, or if you would believe me, or be upset it came from me. But I _am_ sorry I hid it from you. I don't like hiding things from you." He says pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

I can't really be mad at him. He is right. I don't think mom wanted me to know till now. And I wouldn't have believed it, had it not come out of _her_ mouth.

"It's ok. I understand. Mom also said, that Esther may blame her because after my dad passed, your dad came over to comfort her. Your mom saw him hugging mom. Took it the wrong way, and said some mean things to my mom. They stopped being friends after that." I tell him.

"I'm sorry my mom hurt your mom." He says. He unravels my braid and runs his fingers through my hair.

"Also, my mom knew your mom was hitting you she told your dad and he said he would take care of it." I say feeling sad for the innocent, defenseless, younger Peeta. I would never let Esther Mellark hurt anyone I love. Peeta's hands still in my hair.

"I owe your mom a thank you then, because my dad came home one day. Took one look at my bruised ribs. He sent us boys upstairs. And for the first time ever raised his voice. I heard them arguing and what it boiled down to was, my mom could see how close you me and Gale were. I think she figured out I had a crush on you. Like I said, parents see things. She must've looked at me, and saw my dad, loving your mom." Peeta says looking down. She didn't deserve such a wonderful son. I pick up his face and kiss his forehead like he did mine earlier.

"Dad threatened to call the police. She cried and said that it was his fault for never really loving her. I think he felt partly responsible so he said he would try and work on things. But only if she promised never to lay a hand on me or my brothers again. She demanded that he never speak to your mom again. He agreed out of some feeling of obligation, like we needed both our parents, I think. She started drinking more and more. She had changed and it was hard to see dad unhappy, day in and day out. Plus, I'm pretty sure mom's been seeing someone on the side and that's why he's finally letting go. So I'm glad they are getting a divorce too." He finishes and I pull him into my arms.

"I don't know what to say. I feel like you went through all of that because of me. Your love for me." I tell Peeta regrettably.

"No, Katniss. My mom let unhappiness and hate ruin her life. I think that's part of the reason my dad never fully abandoned his affection for your mom. Your mom is good and loving. My mom had that hate in her when they met. She just buried it for a while. She can only blame herself, for how her life turned out. Not your mom, my dad, not you or I are responsible for Esther Mellark's bad decisions." He says.

"You are very wise to be so young. How did I ever get so lucky to have you fall for me?" I ponder out loud.

"The odds were in our favor, I guess." He says and runs a hand along my thigh. He stops and I look at him confused.

A/N OK SO TOUGH CHAPTER. I HAVE THE NEXT ONE ALMOST FINISHED. SO SHOULD BE UP BY... TONIGHT! AS ALWAYS, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I KNOW I SAID LAST NIGHT. BUT I COULDN'T GET IT RIGHT UNTILL THIS MORNING. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. **

* * *

"I don't want to break your mom's rules. I owe her a lot and she's only been good to me." He says.

"_Okay_. But my bed is going to be _so_ cold, without you in it." I say pouting and get up off the couch.

"Aww, baby. Don't be like that. You know I want to be with you too. Just... Ugh! Stop looking so cute and pouty. I'm _trying_ to be a respectful house guest." Peeta says frustrated.

"You already defiled her daughter. She just doesn't _know_ it. And what she doesn't know, won't hurt her." I say as he let's me pull him by the hand up off the couch.

"Katniss. I _can't_ say no to you, so please don't ask me."

"Peeta, _please_ come to bed with me." I beg. He shuts his eyes and doesn't respond for a distressing amount of time. So I attach my lips to his trying to persuade him.

"_Dammit_, woman." He hisses.

* * *

Peeta finally gives in and follows me to my room. I lock the door then turn to him. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. I pull him down towards me and kiss his throat. I'm rewarded with a deep moan. I work my way up to his ear and suck his lobe into my mouth.

"Ahh! Kitty, you are _not_ playing fair." He says seizing my arms and locking my wrists behind my back. He's too strong for me to break free.

"Peeta, your in my room. The door is locked and I made sure we brought the condoms. So, _why_ aren't you naked?" I ask making him laugh.

"Oh that's right. I'm dealing with my little sex monster. I forgot." He teases.

"Who _you_ created. Forget that part too? Come _on_. What is it?" I ask feeling a little rejected.

"Katniss, I know we've done _stuff_."

"Mmm Hmm. Really _great stuff._" I say leaning up to attach our lips.

"Yes, the _stuff_ has been amazing. But I really want the first time to be special. Like, I want to have candles, music, and flowers. All the romantic, girly things that show, how much I love you." He admits. He unlocks my hands. Feathering the skin there, he puts my arms, back around his neck.

"Peeta. You have been showing me you love me, since before I was even smart enough to realize it. Everything I want is in front of me. I don't need anything but you." I say and kiss his neck in the spot I know makes him moan. And he does.

"You are so perfect. You deserve everything to be p-."

"With you, it would be perfect no matter what." I cut him off.

"But I want more for you. I want—"

"Circumstances we may never have, _time_ we may not have. Look at our parents. Life is hard and doesn't always work out how you hoped. Let's not waste time waiting." I say backing up and pulling off my shirt and throwing it to the floor.

I know he surrenders by the way his eyes lower to my chest and licks his lips, swallowing hard. He picks me up and carries me to the bed and lowers me to it. Slowly kissing my neck, my chest and my stomach on the way down. Then, he pulls off my pants. Next, his shirt and finally kicks his pants away from his feet. He gets in bed with me.

"I've never wanted anyone so much in all my life. And I never will again. We belong together, Katniss. Always." He says.

Remembering that word, _always_, I know where he learned love and devotion from. I believe him.

"Always." I repeat. I kiss him with all the love in my heart.

Peeta shimmies down my body and pulls my underwear down. He pushes my legs apart. The moment he kisses my lower lips, I gasp at the pleasure. I know he's going to make me come before he lets anything else happen. And I'm grateful.

"_Oh! Peeta! Yes! Yes! Right there!_" I say in a hushed shout trying to keep my voice down because of Prim.

I shutter from my orgasm. Peeta looks up at me, but he's not smiling like usual. He looks determined and lustful. I start to close my legs but he stops them with his hands.

"Your so beautiful. Can I touch you?" I just nod still breathless.

I am still shaky from my release. So I'm shocked at how quickly I feel ready for another, as Peeta pushes two fingers slowly in and out of my opening. My breath is picking up again. I fist the sheets and bite my lips to keep from screaming out.

"Give me another one, Kitty." Peeta instructs huskily.

Peeta's deft fingers beckon me into completion for him. My walls close in around his fingers. My head falls back in bliss.

I feel him climb over me and settle in between my legs. I want to look at Peeta but, I am so spellbound and listless that, I can't even open my eyes. He rests there until my breathing evens out.

He reaches to the bag on the floor. I can feel Lord Oliver on my thigh. I hear a faint sound of a wrapper. Peeta pushes up to his knees. Then he's back hovering above me. I open my eyes.

"You ready?" He asks me. I feel him at my entrance. I look into his baby blues.

"Yes. I love you, Peeta." I answer.

"Love you Kitty. Hold my arms and if you feel like you need me to, squeeze _hard_ and I'll stop." He informs me. I feel a bit dizzy.

I feel him push gently into me. I am glad it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Until, it _is_.

_"Ow, ow, ow!_" I hiss and squeeze his arms. He pulls out a little and I can feel my heart beat racing.

"I'm sorry, baby. We can stop. We'll stop." Peeta says, his whole body shaking from the exertion I'm sure, it took to restrain his urge to push it all the way in.

"No! I'm sorry. I'm just being a wuss. It's not _that_ bad. How much did you get in?" I ask. He looks down.

"About and inch?" He says apologetically.

"_Seriously_?" I ask in an incredulous gasp. What are we gonna do?

"Can I suggest something?" He offers.

"Yes. _Please_. I want this." I say. He pulls the rest of the way out. He rolls off me and helps me sit up.

"Are you nervous?" He asks. I am indignant at first but as I think about it. I think, I might be. I shrug.

"Kitty. You _have_ to be relaxed and I think _you_, should be in control. This time." He winks at me and rubs my arms.

Peeta sits on the bed and backs up to the headboard. I catch on to what he means by me in control. He wants _me_ on top. I try and calm my nerves and straddle his waist.

"Okay, but what should I do?" I ask feeling awkward.

"Scoot so your above... me. When you want to sit, you can control how fast, and how much to put in at a time. And I'll, try to relax you." He says sounding confident this will work. Glad someone is.

Peeta pulls my face near, to brush my lips with his. I raise up more, to hurdle Lord Oliver and sit on his stomach. He kisses each breast reverently. After a few moments, I'm lecherous and his name is falling quietly from my lips. My hands go from his hair, to his shoulders. I am involuntarily rolling my hips, searching some friction. He notices and wiggles his hand down in between the apex of my thighs, to find my clit. He rubs the tender flesh in tight circles.

"_Mmm, yeah._" I mumble.

I lean forward. I grip the headboard, lifting myself up. I sense him underneath me. He unlatches from my nipple.

"Take your time, Kitty. I'm not going anywhere."

I nod my understanding but, I want to be one with him. So I keep on my task. He dips two fingers into me, and what he pulls out, he rubs on himself.

I impale myself on him only as much as I took before. Peeta let's out a sexy growl. As I brace myself on his shoulders, he holds my butt up.

"It's okay. Let go." I say.

"It might hurt-"

"Let _go,_ baby. I got this." I order.

He lets his hands fall away, and I gingerly slide down, a centimeter at a time. Feeling fuller each second, I do this until I experience a slight burn. Then, I pull myself back up gradually. I repeat this process, while our cacophony of whimpers and pants fill the room.

Peeta is breathing deeply. His eyebrows knit together. So I sink back down and melt my mouth to his. He relaxes his face and kisses me back.

I don't even notice how far down I can go. Until he pushes my hair aside to watch, as I slide up and down his length, his gaze wide. It's fascinating, seeing Lord Oliver disappear then reappear from inside of me like a salacious magic act.

"_Damn_." He says under his breath and looks back to me in adoration.

I smile at him. Soon, all I feel is immense pride, and concupiscent satisfaction. I pick up speed feeling my body ebb gingerly to Peeta's sexual endowment.

"_Peet-ah! Itso sso good! Mmmm_." I murmur, enraptured.

"Kitty, your taking my virginity." Peeta chuckles. I can't laugh with him the euphoria is too intense.

"_Yes! I'm taking it! Give it to me!_"

"**Whoa**! Quiet, Kitty!" Peeta hushes me. I rise and fall so fluently now, he clutches my hips to slow me. This sobers me, slightly.

"You put me in charge. _Now_, you want to over throw me? Well, Kitty is enjoying her power." I practically purr.

Before I can protest passed a, _**Hey**_! I'm on my back and Peeta towers over me, my hands locked above my head. We are face to face. He looks feral, sporting an impish grin.

"Oh, Kitty. I let you _borrow_ the power. I think I'll take it back now."

I am thrashing beneath him. _**Empty**_, because Lord Oliver is no longer sheathed in me. **_Discombobulated_**, from the new position. _**Unsatisfied**_, that he isn't moving to reunite our pairing. And _**Pissed**_, that I can't do a damn thing to change my situation.

"_Mellark_." I say quietly, through my teeth.

"Yes, Kitty Kat." He taunts, rubbing his nose on my nose.

_**Damn! Damn! Damn! Ugh! **_I try pulling my hands free. To no avail. How do I end up in these freakin' predicaments?

"_Peeta_." I whine, breathing heavily.

"Yes my love. What can I do for you?" He says. His voice dipped in honey.

"**Peeta!**" I say more sternly.

_"Ah, ah, ah_. Play nice Kitty." He commands and then sighs. Like he has all the time in the world!

"Your so! **So**... you make me so-"

"_Do I make you horny baby? Yeah._" He does his best Austin Powers impersonation.

I turn my face pressing my lips together, so I don't laugh. I slow my breathing and put on my serious face before looking back at him.

"It's _not_ funny." I chastise. He cracks up, unashamed.

"No it wasn't. It was _hilarious_!" He says laughing harder. Ok, _Bossy Mellark._

"I just wanted to have _**sex**_! For the _first_ time! With the man I _love_! Is that too much to ask?" I complain. I hope this gets him to stop playing and get back on track.

**"Hey! Cut it out, or I'll go to the couch.**" Peeta Mellark used his big voice on me. Oh! He does _not_ like when I poke the bear!

"I was just messing with you. _Touchy, touchy._" I smirk, satisfied that I ruffled his feathers.

He is _not_ laughing. He lets my arms go and sits up on his knees. He wouldn't really leave... _Would he? _But we're not finished here!

* * *

"Peeta. Wha-"

"_Nope_. It's not funny _remember_." He mocks. Getting off the bed standing up, crossing his arms.

"_Peeee-taaaa_. Don't be mad. I love you. Peeta? Lord Oliver still wants to play." I point out.

He actually blushes. He looks down at his treacherous, completely stiff, double crosser. _Ha! Argue with that! Sucka!_ I get up on my knees and crawl towards him.

"Ok Kitty. That's how you want it?" He forebodes.

I feel butterflies in my stomach. I decide not to make any sudden movements. **AH!** He captures me and throws me over his shoulder.

"Peeta, put me down. _Right now_." I protest.

"_Are... You... Gonna... Be... Have?"_ After each word he says, he alternates slapping my ass cheeks. 5 semi-hard smacks. Blood is rushing to my face, and I'm holding in my giggles so I can hardly breathe. I smack his bare bottom in retaliation. Pretty hard. He grunts.

"What you can't take, what you dish out?" I joke. He pulls me off his shoulder, abruptly.

Peeta walks me over to a wall and presses me against it, holding my butt up. My feet don't reach the ground and I instinctively lock my ankles together at his back.

"Peeta. No more games. Make love to me." I say, malice giving way to desire.

He pushes into me swiftly. Causing me to grip his neck. It didn't hurt this time. But oh man, am I stuffed. He looks up at my face and sees only astonishment. So he exits me nearly completely, drawing it out deliberately. Then slams back into me causing me to squeak in pleasure. He simultaneously sucks a nipple in his mouth, muffling noises of his own. He duplicates this a few times.

"Faster, Peeta." I whisper labored.

"Are you absolutely certain, Kitty? You can't be loud." He cautions.

"I know." I reply. I've excepted we may _never_ have total privacy.

He plunges deeply into me, without hesitation. Peeta's moving in me, but everything is so still. Like earth stopped rotating. I've never felt so wild and sumptuous. He's not holding back.

We are both trying to be quiet, but my back is hitting the wall forcefully. Recognizing this, Peeta turns with me. Collapsing us onto the bed. Without skipping a beat continues to drive into me vigorously. He worships every other part of my body with his hands and lips.

"Peeta. I'm _yours_." I am compelled to declare.

"_Oh God! _Kitty, I'm gonna... **Fuck!**" Peeta expletives. I don't know if it's the curse word, _I_ made him say, or that we seem _made_ to do this together, but I am unraveling fast.

"_Me too, baby._" I mutter breathless.

My name spills from his radiant mouth. I barely hear it because I'm exploding internally in ecstasy! Peeta's head finds the crook of my neck and breathes slowly, recovering.

"Be my wife."


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES STORY OR ITS CHARACTERS. PLEASE FORGIVE THE DELAY.**

* * *

"I... I have to go pee." I swiftly announce. I grab his discarded shirt from the floor and run to my bathroom.

I am breathing hard and slightly dazed. But, Peeta just said **_BE MY WIFE!_** My initial thought is _yes_! Because I love him and can see the rest of my life with him.

The second thought is, _Hell No! _I'm terrified! I wasn't sure I even wanted to get married because of what my mom has been through. The pain she lives with from losing my dad. Having to raise us girls on her own, struggling.

After I'm done, I spend 5 minutes stalling. I throw on the shirt and wash my hands. I walk back to Peeta who is laying in bed on his back. Arms crossed behind his head. The sheet just covering his crotch. He is too beautiful for his own good. He looks blissfully happy.

My third thought is, he's just saying this because it turns out sex between us is _phenomenal_! At least to me it is. But that's not a reason to propose. Peeta watches patiently as my face goes through these thoughts.

"Peeta..." I sigh. I kneel down on the bed only to have him pull me on top of him.

"No. I'm not asking you to marry me because the sex was spectacular! Even though, it was." He say with a sexy grin. Ugh! Stop looking so amazing while reading my mind.

"_Peeta_..." I whine and cover my eyes with a hand. He pulls my hand away and looks right into my eyes.

"Katniss Everdeen. You're my best friend. I want you to be my wife. I love you. I know you love me. We fit together and you make me so happy. You just told me life doesn't always give you time. So we shouldn't waste it. What are we waiting for?" He argues.

"Peeta, I... But..." I stumble. Is he actually making sense? Using my own logic, no less?

"But what? You love me right?" I nod.

"We know where we want to be in the next few years? And even that fits together, right?" I nod and smile remembering the conversation in the car.

"You want to live with me so I can make you breakfast every morning and we can make love every night, right? You don't have to answer. I know I'm right about that one." He says and we both laugh. I slap his arm playfully.

"Ok, but... what about money? We can't live together on campus. We have no privacy at my place. So we'd have to find a new place. And on top of school and being newly married, we will have to handle the bills. And we couldn't even get through our first time without fighting." I try to reason.

"Katniss, I know all that. I also know we will figure it out. I feel like I could do anything with you by my side. " Peeta insists kissing my lips lightly a few times.

I'd like to be caught up in the fantasy, where everything works out for the best, with him. Maybe I'm over rationalizing it. Maybe it is as simple as, we love each other.

"Plus. _I would rather fight with you than make love to anyone else. I love you. Most ardently. You have bewitched me body and soul. Love has given me wings, so I must fly. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. It seems right now that all I've ever done in my life is make my way here to you. I love you... you complete me. I may not be a smart man, but I know what love is. You are my life now. I love you. You're my only reason to stay alive… if that's what I am._"

"Peeta, stop it." I laugh. He's quoting romantic movies at me.

"Wait I've got more. _It wasn't over, it's still not over. Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine. Maybe it is our imperfections which make us so perfect for one another. If you love someone you say it, you say it right then, out loud. Otherwise the moment just…passes you by. I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life, the way I feel when I'm with you. You should be kissed every day, every hour, every minute. You should be kissed often and by someone who knows how."_ He says and kisses me luxuriously to prove his point. Peeta has now quoted half my chick flick collection. Complete with voices. He is so silly.

"Can we stop playing around and get back to the matter at hand?" I ask still not sure if this is real or not.

"_As you wish. _Your objections are duly noted. But I think you know, you want to be Mrs. Katniss Mellark as much as I want you to. _P.S. I will always love you._" He says cockily.

I shake my head at his overconfidence.

"_Say your gonna marry me. I HATE suspense. _Just say yes. Say you'll marry me, Kitty." Peeta says as if scolding me for stealing a cookie. I bite my bottom lip and try to come up with what to say.

"Peeta... Yes!" I clamp my hands over my mouth after blurting out.

"You will! Kitty, you mean it?"

"Peeta you must be insane for wanting to marry me. But ok. We'll be insane together. _I want the fairytale._" I say making him laugh.

"Good cause we are going to live happily ever after." He says sweetly.

"Well, you can tell my mom and hope she doesn't kill you." I joke.

"I think I'm more worried about G, honestly." He says and I roll my eyes. We laugh.

"Love you."

"I love _you_, Katniss."

"You think we could..." I trail off. He raises an eyebrow.

"Again Kitty?"

"Sex monster, remember. Besides we did just get engaged." I say pressing my lips to his.

We make love again and this time, there's no arguing. Just heated passion.

* * *

I wake up alone in my bed, wearing only Peeta's t- shirt. The sun is trickling through my window. I can't help the smile overtaking my face as I stretch. I find a pair of shorts and make my way to the living room.

Sure enough Peeta is lightly snoring with his lips parted, on the couch. He looks exhausted. His golden locks all messy. Somehow he looks very young. Like when he was 10 years old. Even though he's way too big for the couch. His legs are hanging off the side. One hand above his head the other in the front of his sweat pants. This makes me chuckle.

"He's grown since I last saw him. And if possible more handsome." My mother says from her spot at the kitchen table. She has the crossword in front of her and what looks like a cup of tea in her hand.

"Hey, mom. How was work?" I ask trying not to act startled at being caught staring at my fiancé. Holy Crap! Peeta is my _fiancé!_

"Good, well usual. Come here. Let me look at you. You look good. You look more grown up too." She says. I walk over to her and she gets up and pulls me into a hug. I think I hear a quiet, _Missed you,_ but I'm not sure.

"So when did you get in?" I say yawning. I pour myself a cup of tea and join her at the table.

"Oh, bout 10 minutes ago. I didn't even notice Peeta at first but after I went to check on Prim. I saw him and heard him." She says smiling.

"You heard him?" I ask confused. Mom chuckles before answering.

"Yeah. He passed gas loudly, as I came around the corner. Then when I grabbed the paper. He uh, he said something about _Kitty_ was being a good girl." As she says the last part I choke on the tea I just sipped. While I'm coughing to death, mom just smirks.

"Thank you for obeying my rule and having him sleep on the couch by the way." She adds.

"No... problem." I rasp out still trying to catching my breath. My loud choking must cause Peeta to wake because a second later I see him sit up.

"G'mornin'." He mutters smiling sleepily at us.

"Good morning Peeta." My mom greets him.

"Good to see you Mrs. E." He greets back walking over to give her a hug.

That's when I notice he has one of the decorative pillows in front of his crotch and I blush deep red for him. Thankfully mom doesn't comment on it or even act like she sees it. He gives me a pointed look. Then bends down to kiss my forehead.

"I trust you slept well." He directs towards me. I'm still blushing as butterflies fill my stomach reminding me of last night activities. I notice that I'm pretty sore but it was worth it.

"Like a baby." I say smiling.

* * *

**A/N SORRY FOR THE WAIT. BEEN HAVING HEALTH ISSUES. WHO KNOWS HOW MANY MOVIES WERE QUOTED AND WHICH MOVIES? GUESS CORRECTLY, AND I'LL PM YOU A PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER. AS ALWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **


	15. Chapter 15

**So for everyone curious there were 20 movie quotes, from last chapter, in this order: The Wedding Date, Pride &Prejudice, A Knight's Tale, When Harry Met Sally, The Bridges of Madison County, Jerry Miguire, Forrest Gump, Twilight, New Moon.**

**The Notebook, Casablanca, Emma, My Best Friends Wedding, Dirty Dancing, The Lucky One, Gone with the Wind.**

**The Princess Bride, P.S. I love you, Steel Magnolias. And Katniss quotes Pretty Woman!**

**They were a bunch of my favorites. ;)**

* * *

After Prim wakes up, we eat breakfast. Mom goes to her room to sleep before her next night shift at eight pm tonight. Peeta heads to my room to take a shower.

"So what do you two plan to do today, sis?" Prim inquires.

I smile thinking how I just want to join, my soon to be hubby in the shower. He is probably already all _wet_. His hair a little darker from the water. The freckles on his _sexy_ shoulders glistening. I could just lather up the soap for him. I could run bubbles _all_ over his well defined muscles and-

"_Katniss_!"

"Huh?" I say confused.

"I asked you what your plans are for today and you just zoned out. Are you feeling ok?" Prim asks.

"Sorry, lil duck. No I'm fine. I just... was thinking." I say.

"_Okaaay_... so do you? Have plans?" She sounds irritated.

"Um... Let me talk to Peeta and I'll get back to you." I say quickly and head to my room and shut the door behind me locking it.

When I turn around, Peeta is only in a towel and I'm momentarily wrapped up in his back muscles that are facing me while he rifles through his bag. He turns to me smiling. Then a frown takes over my face. I was too late.

"Why am I getting the infamous Katniss scowl right now? _Did your mom figure out I didn't sleep on the couch all night?_" He almost whispers the last part.

"No!" I pout.

"What is it then?" He asks walking over to me and rests his hands on my shoulders.

"You're out of the shower already. I... I..."

"You wanted to join me? I haven't gotten in yet." He says laughing at my frustration.

"You didn't? But you only have a towel on and your face in wet." I say.

"Well, I shaved first. Then I came out here to grab some underwear." He states grabbing and holding them up to prove his point.

"_Oh_, sorry. Well, I do need a shower too. And you know, we all have to do our part to conserve water." I say sauntering toward him, my mood lifted.

"Kitty! What about your mom?" He says as if he's worried but clearly sporting and mischievous grin.

"She went to bed. She's gotta work again tonight. And I think Prim wants to hang out with us today. So maybe we should take this opportunity..." I reason.

He starts taking off my shirt before can finish. I kiss him and he lifts me up and I straddle his delectable waist. As he walks towards the bathroom, his towel falls. He almost trips causing us to laugh.

We get in the bathroom and he places me on the counter and continues to kiss me. I'm so excited at what's coming, I eagerly pull his hair. At the same time pushing his face to my breast. Damn his mouth is magical.

"Shh, Kitty. I know it feels good. But you're gonna get us caught!" He whispers because I can't contain all my whimpers and moans.

I lose track of how many times I've come undone in the past few days from this man. After we finally wash our bodies, dry off and dress. I am having second thoughts about so much activity. My body has never been so tired and sore. But then again, I've loved every second of it.

* * *

We decide to go to the mall with Prim and it is a good time. Every once and a while we _intentionally_ get separated from Prim for a minute where no one can see us and Peeta kisses me till I'm dizzy. We are giggly and hold hands the whole day.

On the drive home Prim falls asleep. I'm slightly jealous because I'm extremely tired too. Which reminds me of my aching body.

"Peeta, I have to tell you something." I say quietly so I don't wake Prim.

"Your not having second thoughts about marrying me are you?" He asks.

"_No! _I just... I was wondering if we could just take tonight off. _Physically_. If you know what I mean." I say my voice even lower.

Peeta can hardly retain his laughter. I don't see what's so funny about this. I cross my arms over my chest and huff. He stops laughing when we stop at a stop light. He turns his body so he can look at me.

"I was going to suggest the same thing. Not that I don't absolutely love, making love to my beautiful, _insatiable_, sexy, fiancé. Because I do. But, _damn_ Kitty, you wear me out. With the little bit of sleep I got last night and all the walking around we did today. I am barely awake right now." He says. I blush and I laugh but I'm glad he understands and agrees.

"Thank you. I love you." I say. He grabs my hand and places a short kiss there.

"I love you too. And don't you for one second, think I didn't notice you walking funny today." He says. I smack his arm with my free hand. But he just laughs.

"Whatever! Punk!" I say hitting him again.

"Hahaha. Yeah, and it's cause of me! I did that!" He brags.

"_Omygosh!_ I almost forgot what a meat head guy you are!" I shout at him and try to hide the flush cheeks them are undoubtedly arriving.

Ugh! There's my best friend. My boyfriend turned fiancé has been keeping him captive but he's still in there.

"Aww don't be mad. Lord Oliver may have a slight curve now." He laughs harder as I blush even more.

"_Who's Lord Oliver?_"

**Holy crap!** We woke up Prim. We look at her then at each other shocked. Peeta has the decency to look ashamed, but I'm the one who has to deal with his reckless, cocky, aftermath.

"It... it's... is just a... character in a book... I'm reading, for a... paper I have to write." I lie as quickly as I can.

"You're a terrible liar Katniss, but if you don't want to tell me. That's fine." She says with a knowing smirk.

I look out the window for the duration of the ride. Peeta gets a text. I'm curious but I don't want to be nosey.

"Alright ladies. How about we stop and get some food? My dad wants to take us out. Sound good?" Peeta asks.

Prim immediately chimes in with a _yes, she is starving._ And I _am_ hungry. I shrug but still don't look at Peeta.

"I thought you were tired." I say irritation still in my voice.

"Come on Kitty. I'm sorry, don't stay mad at me. Do I need to quote movies again?" He says quiet enough so Prim can't hear.

I finally look and him. He's doing his puppy dog eyes. **Damn! **I shouldn't have looked into his eyes. I can't resist those eyes.

"You just better be glad I love you." I give in trying to hide my grin.

Dinner with Peeta's dad is great! He is thrilled that Peeta and I are a couple. He's so sweet to Prim and gushes over how big and pretty she's gotten since last seeing her.

When Prim and I excuse ourselves to the bathroom. Peeta tells his dad that he knows about the divorce. His dad confirms that Esther Mellark's, _four year long affair_, was discovered. One day after he came home from work early to see his bowling buddy, Seneca Crane's car parked in his driveway. Peeta's dad just left but confronted her later. Of course she tried to deny everything. Bo called Seneca and he admitted to it and how long it had been going on. He moved out that night.

He filed for divorce shortly after. Since then, Peeta's dad sold the bakery and the house. He's moving back to Canada and because he was planning to retire, he's splitting the money from the sales between Peeta and his brothers.

Peeta's dad orders dessert for us and when mine arrives it looks delicious.

"Katniss, you want a bite of mine?" Peeta asks me but, I am already enjoying mine so, I shake my head no without even looking up.

"Kat, it's really good. You want to try a little." Peeta offers again.

"I rewey wike thish won, Peeta." I say with my mouth full.

I hear Prim gasp, so look up to see her face. She looks surprised and maybe a little excited. I look to where she's looking. Peeta is out of his chair on one knee holding a little black box where I thought a forkful of his dessert was.

"Katniss Violet Everdeen. I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please accept this ring? It belonged to my great-grandmother. But now, it belongs to you." Peeta explains with what just might be tears in his eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Say yes!" Prim yells grabbing the attention of the whole restaurant.

I'm nervous about everyone staring. Peeta is holding his breath.

"Of course I will. Peeta, I love you too." I say and lean down to kiss him.

The whole restaurant erupts into applause. I can't believe he did this. It was unexpected, but also romantic.

We say goodnight to Peeta's dad and head home. Prim can't stop gushing over us getting engaged.

"It is gorgeous, Peeta." I say admiring the most expensive looking thing I've ever had on my body I'm sure.

"Yeah I told dad about us this morning. He said he's been saving the ring for me. And he could bring it to dinner." Peeta explains as we ride home.

* * *

When we pull into the driveway though, Gale is on my front porch.

"Gale!" Prim shouts from the back seat before hopping out and running to Gale.

He pulls her into and big brotherly bear hug. What is he doing here? Peeta and I get out of the car and lock hands. Peeta looks irritated at his unannounced visit. I squeeze his hand in reassurance.

"You've gotten so big little duck!" Gale says to Prim.

"Yeah, yeah. So I've been told. Good to see you too." Prim says playfully.

"So, Rory tells me you two are _really_ good friends." Gale teases Prim.

"Uh we are. But, I'm tired so I'll see you later G. Night Kat. Night Peet. Congrats again." Prim says. She hugs us and walks in the house.

The three of us are standing on the porch. I stand partly between the two big men who clearly still have animosity towards each other.

"So, you come here to hit Peeta some more? Or did you finally get your head out of your _ass_?" I spit at G. I'm still pretty pissed myself.

"I uh... I know I didn't tell you about Jo. I should've sooner. So, I just wanted to let you know, I brought her home with me. I let her meet the family. Surprisingly, she fit in real well with them. They all like her and she likes them, if you can believe it." Gale says rubbing a hand through his hair. A nervous habit he has.

"Gale, what's this about?" Peeta speaks up.

"I am not speaking to that traitor, Katniss. So if you would kindly tell him to shut the hell up?" Gale says to me while staring at Peeta.

How dare he? Peeta inches ever so slightly closer to my back. I love that can feel is warmth, but I worry that they are close enough to reach each other.

"You have got some _nerve_! Why _shouldn't_ you speak to Peeta? He _loves_ me. I love him and we... _deserve_ to be happy!" I say to Gale.

"Catnip! You _think_ you love him cause he stole your... Your **Virginity!** You don't love him. He's scum for using you like that! I _should_ kill him! And how naive are _you_? Falling for his bogus, _I'm such a nice guy, _act! He will hurt you and I won't be there to pick up the pieces!" Gale scolds me.

"G! Stop talking to her like that!" Peeta says over my shoulder. I'm hurt more about what he said about Peeta then for me.

"No! You two are fucking everything up! Just to _fuck_ each other!" Gale shouts.

"Keep your voice down!" I say through my teeth. Prim doesn't need to hear this.

"Gale, I'm warning you. You can say what you want about me. But stop disrespecting my fi- Katniss." Peeta says in a scary tone. Crap! _Fiancé_ almost slipped out of Peeta's mouth. I need to get these two somewhere else. Neighbors lights are starting to come on.

"Hey! Both of you! Enough!" I reprimand.

"Are you gonna stop _bumping uglies _with him? Cause if not. I'm done with both if you! I am not gonna stand by and condone this _horse shit!_ Your dad would be **so disappointed!"** Gale says pointing a finger at me.

"I warned him..." Peeta says moving from around me and clocking Gale right in the eye!

**Dammit! **Gale is stunned but doesn't go completely down. Before I know it Gale has hit Peeta back. In the mouth, I'm guessing, from the blood pouring out of it. They are locked in a angry bear hug. They roll off the porch. Probably damaging things as they bump down the stairs. I'm yelling for them to stop. But trying not to get to close, because I might get hit.

"_Your a dick!_" Gale shouts.

"_You suck!_" Peeta counters.

"_She doesn't love you! You know that. She used to have a crush on me!_" Gale lies.

"_No she didn't! Your just jealous. She's gonna be my wife. __**You ass!**_" Peeta confirms.

"_Over my dead body!_" Gale threatens.

"_Fine! If that's what you want. We don't need you in our lives anymore!_" Peeta responds.

"_**Fuck you!**_" Gale spits.

They roll around in the dirt until water is shooting at both if them.

"Hey!" Gale yells through a mouthful of water. Both men are sputtering and coughing. But the water effectively separates them. I wish I'd thought of it.

"You two done dickin' around yet? People are _trying_ to sleep." The voice is coming from our long time neighbor, Haymitch Abernathy. He's holding his garden hose.

"I'm sorry about the noise. Haymitch. I'll keep it down. Please don't call the cops." I plead.

"_Cops? _Over these two douche tards! No, just take it inside sweetheart." Haymitch says and leaves.

"Gale, you need to leave! Now!" I say helping Peeta off the ground.

"She deserves better... better than either of us. You know it and I know it." Gale says deflated. But he gets up and leaves.

* * *

**A/N SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! SO HERE WAS THE FIGHT SOME OF YOU REQUESTED AND ALSO MY FAVORITE DRUNKARD! HE KINDA REMINDS ME OF NELSON FROM HOME IMPROVEMENT IN THIS FIC. OH, DID I JUST DATE MYSELF. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N OK. SO VERY SORRY FOR THE WAIT. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE EPILOGUE. I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON TWO NEW STORIES AND DEALING WITH KIDS BEING OUT OF SCHOOL FOR THE SUMMER. I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ALL YOU WHO FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW THIS STORY THOUGH. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGERS GAMES OR THE CHARACTERS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

* * *

"Peeta are you ok?" I ask once we are inside. We walk to my room.

"What is his problem, dammit!" Peeta hisses wiping blood off his lip. I hand him a towel.

"I don't know baby. I'm so sorry." I try to help him out of his wet jacket.

"I mean, he's got some damn nerve! To say you use to like him! He needs to stop making things up and just get his head out of his ass!" Peeta starts undressing while he rants.

"Well... _actually_... I did sort of... like him. I mean when I was like 13. It was just a crush and I tried to kiss him. But it wasn't-"

"WHAT! Kat, please. Tell me your joking! I... I can't believe I don't know about this!" He accuses.

"He said that I was too young to know what I was doing and called me a _little girl!_ I was crushed and embarrassed, so of course I never told anyone! But that doesn't matter now, does it? I love you, Peeta. Not Gale." I plead with him to understand.

"I broke a pact with one of my best friends. I just accused him of lying about my fiancé having feelings for him. Only to find out this whole time you liked him first! I'm just _sloppy seconds_." He says pacing the floor.

"Why are you so mad?" I question.

I have never seen Peeta this mad. But I'm getting mad at the way he's portraying me! Like I cavalierly flip flopped! As if I just up and decided to switch between them.

"Katniss. I can't keep fighting G. If you would have just told him yourself about us. And me the truth about your feelings for him. However long ago they were. Maybe we would all be friends still and he would be happy for us." He says walking into the bathroom to examine his face.

"So this is _my_ fault? Because I didn't tell you about every little crush I had growing up? Cause I had a crush on you too. It's only natural. We all spent so much time together. That doesn't make me some kind of slut!" I argue.

"Kat, I need to be alone for a little bit. Just to think." Peeta says closing the door to the bathroom.

"_Really?_ This is… this is just so… Ugh! Fine!" I yell at the door, like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I don't know what to think." He says through the door sounding defeated.

As soon as the words leave my mouth I regret them but I'm so incensed that they fly out before I can stop them.

"Good! Hope you do real good thinking in a hotel! Cause you can _leave_ since you need to be alone!" I cry.

"Katniss! What's going on?" My mom says coming into my room.

"Peeta asked me to marry him. I said yes and-"

"Whoa! _You said what?_ Aren't you a little too young-"

"_Mom!_ I'm an adult. Do you want me to tell you-"

"Yes. Go on." She says.

"Okay, he gave my his great grandmothers ring and Gale, who's still just pissed about the other night-"

"What happened the other ni-"

"_Mom!_" I say exasperated.

"Okay later!"

"He shows up and starts telling Peeta _he's not good enough for me_ and _I liked Gale first!_ And they fight! _Again!_ And Mr. Abernathy puts the hose on them! And now Peeta is upset with _me_! For something that happen when I was 13!" I finish telling her.

"_Thirt-Teen!_" I yell at the bathroom door.

The door swings open and Peet comes out. Still shirtless. Still angry. He starts gathering his stuff and putting it in his bag while he talks.

"Mrs. E. I'm sorry I should have told you about the proposal but it was spur if the moment. And then I just wanted to do it right. With clothes _on_ and everything. So my dad got Naní's ring and we went to a restaurant. Prim was there. But I have to go. Thank you for everything." Peeta tells her.

"Your welcome. It's okay that I wasn't there for the ring. So the first time you proposed, there was _no_ clothes?" Mom asks grabbing my hand to look at the ring.

"_Mom!_ Tell him he's being ridiculous!" I yell.

"You _said_ go to a hotel! _You_ said. Not _I_ said. Katniss you should have told me." He says still packing his things.

"Um, ok. Everybody pause. Let me get this straight." My mom says.

We stop and look at her.

"You two... have had _sex_?" She looks pained to ask.

We both nod yes.

"K. _You_ proposed after sex?" She says pointing to Peeta.

We both nod yes.

"Gale is upset that you had sex and that you are engaged and he told Peeta about her crush on him in... Oh what 7th, 8th grade?" She says.

We both nod yes.

"And Peeta. You are upset because you think she liked _him_ first and that's worrying you that she could eventually like him _again_. Because you feel like the little brother, always trying to prove yourself worthy? And you feel _betrayed_ that you had to find out from Gale. Do I got that close?" Mom asks.

"Right on the head actually." Peeta says looking down.

"Well, I'll tell you a little secret. Six year old Katniss, used to dress up in one of my old white dresses. She lined up her stuffed toys and dolls. She would pretend to be getting married and at the end she _always_ announced, _Mr. and Mrs. Peeta._ So I believe you were her very _first_ love." My mom tells us.

"_Really_." Peeta and I both say. Wow! I must have forgotten I did that.

"Katniss. You can't tell Peeta to _leave_ every time you or he gets upset. And Peeta you have to get rid if this notion that your not good enough. If you two are _serious_ about getting married you need to grow up and learn how to deal with your problems, your fears, your friends, and most of all each other. I love you both. Congratulations." She says and walks out if the room closing the door.

I turn to Peeta.

"Baby, you feel like I could love Gale over you? That's _crazy_."I ask.

He steps closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"You used to wanna marry me when you were little? That's so cute." He says.

I look at my ring and put my arms around his neck.

"I guess I always _knew_ we were gonna be Mr. and Mrs. Peeta." I admit.

"I'm sorry Katniss. Baby, I love you." Peeta says.

He kisses me sweetly.

"I'm sorry too." I say.

"So you still want me to go to a hotel?" He asks.

"_No_-"

He cuts me off with another less gentle kiss.

"Cause you could _come_ with me?" He smirks.

"You don't have to waste money on that." I say.

"Oh _yeah_ so my dad. He kinda told me how much money me and my brothers are splitting. And I don't think we need to worry about wasting money _anytime_ soon." Peeta tells me.

"So when we get back we could get our _own_ place? With actual privacy? I'd help pay the rent if course." I say excited.

"If you insist." He says laughing.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his hips.

"I thought you were tired and sore." I whisper every nerve ending in my body tingling.

"I _am_. But, I've never had make up sex before." He says. A determined look in his eye.

"Oh, so I'll be your _first_ then?" I ask smiling.

"Always."


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue **

* * *

I never thought a year ago, when I went on a date with my best friend, it would lead to getting engaged. Or lead to my other best friend, Gale flipping out the way he did. Though he came to his senses, with help from Jo. I certainly didn't think it would lead to Peeta and I, getting married in a beautiful little ceremony, with all our loved ones around. On the beach. In Hawaii. But it did.

"You look more beautiful than I've ever seen you." Peeta told me after all the guest have hugged us and wished us well.

We finally have some privacy. My hair is loose. The wedding gown is off. We are in our honeymoon suite, that over looks the ocean. Listening to waves crash quietly while sipping champagne. Basically, paradise.

"You've said that before." I say and giggle.

"And I'll be saying it again. After you've had my baby. Or babies if you'll allow it." He says.

"It's a possibility." I offer.

"And I'll say it on our many Anniversaries to come. For the rest of our lives. Because you keep getting more beautiful so I have to keep telling you." Peeta tells me and takes my glass and sets it down.

He stands in front of me and pulls me closer, sliding his hands around my hips and squeezing gently. His eyes unashamedly look down. I smile and kiss his lips, sucking on his bottom lip before releasing his mouth.

"You're only saying that, because you can see through my nighty. Mr. Mellark." I say and kiss him again.

This time I slip just a little of my tongue into his mouth. Our lips taste like the awesome wedding cake my husband made and champagne. I can feel his desire for me growing. Literally.

"You're _so_ right that I can see through this, _very_ sheer, material. But that's why you wore it. Isn't it? _Now_, lay in bed, Mrs. Mellark, before I forget my manners and take you where you stand." He says in his sexy bossy tone.

I love being able to arouse Peeta like this. I like that I can bring the intensity in him out. The part that is no longer sweet.

"What if I don't?" I tell him and push my body against his. Peeta lets out a shaky breath.

"Be careful Kitty. Do you know what you're doing?" Peeta warns his voice thick. I slide a hand down against his chest and back up.

I keep my eyes on him while undoing the buttons of his, partially opened dress shirt. He knows I'm taunting him.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm doing?" I breathe.

I unbuckled his belt and use a hand to unzip his pants. My hand takes possession of him. I gasp as I'm quickly being forced to the wall.

His hands skate my outer thighs and then cup my ass so that he can hoist me up. The bottom of my lingerie is very short, allowing me the freedom to easily wrap my legs around his torso.

Peeta pinches my nipple softly through the thin lace. I run my fingers through his hair. He kisses me. Then snatches my panties aside and a finger slips into my wet opening.

"Please…" I moan into his ear.

"Tell me what you want," Peeta commands pressing his lips against my neck, sucking on my pulse point.

I can tell that I don't need to say it. But Peeta _needs_ to hear it. He pulls his finger out of me. He pulls down the straps of my top and pops a nipple into his mouth.

"I _need_ you." I plead.

"I need my _husband,_ inside me. _Now_." I bite his earlobe and he growls.

He doesn't need to be asked again.

He enters me, I our eyes meet.

"_Fuck!_ You feel so good!" He bellows.

Peeta continues to drive into me. He finds a rhythm and I dig my heels into his back urging him on.

"Faster." I beg.

Something in Peeta snaps and he thrusts with everything he has. Noises come out of me I can't define. It doesn't matter to either of us if we're sore tomorrow.

"I'm _so_ close, baby!" I whisper.

Then he stops and walks over to the bed and drops me on it. His eyes are ferociously indigo. I'm out if breath and unsatisfied.

"I told you to be a good girl, Kitty. And even after you promised to honor and obey me. You still-"

I cut him off by taking Lord Oliver into my mouth. His hands go promptly to my hair and he groans as I work him like I _know_ he loves it.

"That's enough! You can't have what you _really_ want if you don't stop." He reprimands.

I remove my mouth but pout as I scoot back. I take off my panties. And my white negligee. His eyebrows perk up and I smile.

I'm about to lie down, but he stops me and flips me to my stomach. Then he lifts my behind up, even with the object of my desire.

"I am _waiting_. Mr. Mellark." I goad him. I look over my shoulder, lick my lips, and shake my hips a little in his hands.

_Smack!_

"Oh Shit!" I roar wantonly.

I'm shocked! At how the moderate slap on my ass, made my whole body hum with ecstasy. Why did I like that?

"Did you _like_ that, Kitty?" He teases.

_Thwack!_

Peeta taps the other butt cheek. My lips pull into a silent _M_. I'm breathing heavily through my nose. My head droops. Something trickles slowly down my trembling thighs.

"Damn, baby your _so_ wet! You really _did_ like it, didn't you?" He asks, surprised as I am.

"Peeta." I quietly beg.

"Yes Kitty?"

"Do it... do it a... gain." I mumble.

His hands roam my back, stomach, and breasts, sending shivers through me. I arch my back. Essentially, raising my bottom higher and brushing my dripping sex on his.

"I'm married to the _sexiest_ woman on the planet." Peeta proclaims.

_Whap! _

I feel the last slap, but can't revel in it because he enters me from behind _swiftly_, and I shout in pleasure.

"_Yes Peeta!_"

"Tell me you love me, baby." He commands.

"_I... Love... You!_" I belt out.

I feel fuller in this position. He doesn't give me time to adjust to it though. The pounding I'm enduring, is more passionate then Peeta ever dared to dish out before. Up until tonight, he must have thought I would disapprove of his full capacity.

"Tell me you love it." He says low and lustful.

But I can't express how much I enjoy it. So much, in fact, that I about to climax.

"Tell me you're coming, Kitty." He begs.

"Yes... Yes... _YES!_" I cry out breathlessly.

I do come. Twice, in a matter of minutes. Peeta can feel, _and_ hear that I have. And with one final thrust, he falls apart. Moaning my name.

"I love you. That was... that was. _Unbelievable_." Peeta tells me sweetly. Kissing me in post-climatic bliss.

After we shower and lay in bed. I curl up to my husband more content than I could ever hope to be.

"So _will_ you allow it?" He asks.

"I guess so, since you didn't use anything." I say smiling at him.

"Oh God! _Katniss!_ I _didn't_. No wonder it was so _amazing!_ Why didn't you... _say_ anything." He asks.

"I wanted our first time as man and wife to be, _natural_. Free of barriers. And it _was_ amazing. I started birth control last month. But I could get off, if you want to keep using the..."

"I think you've spoiled me. _Forever_." He admits.

"Or I could get off... If you want to _try_. When your ready." I suggest.

"When _we're_ ready." He corrects.

"I love you, always." I say.

"Always."


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue Part 2

* * *

"I quit! I don't want to push anymore!"

"No baby you can't quit! Your doing _so_ good!" I tell Katniss holding her hand, even though she's crushing it.

Her water broke last night. Thank goodness we packed the hospital bag two days ago. She would've been telling me how _she knew it would be early_, and that _I shouldn't argue with her when she knows her body._ She was spot on too. She is a few weeks early.

We got pregnant about two years after getting married. I've never been happier. After graduating college. And buying a big house back in Seaside. We started the Kids District Club. It's been great!

Katniss got the community involved. And her friend Madge, the Mayor's daughter, to persuade Mayor Undersee to build a rec center near a public park the was on its last legs. The city funds the up-keep and we take donations to help with expenses. But we fronted most of the money to get it underway.

We hired some people that have all different talents to teach the kids. Katniss teaches archery and music. I teach an art class and a baking class there twice a week. She is there all week, but I just opened a small local bakery very close to the _District,_ as we call the club for short. We allow kids from ages 6-17 and we've grown to love the kids. So, we decided to have our own.

The day we found out we were pregnant was awesome. The day we found out they were twins was terrifying and incredible. I nearly fainted. Gale a Jo decided to move from L.A to be closer so they could help out. They brought their 2 year old Hunter Mason Hawthorne. He's been so excited for the babies to come. I have to admit, so am I.

"Ok, Katniss remember to breathe." Dr. Aurelius says.

"Dr. A, I think we should do the C- Section after all. You know, _maybe_ I was hasty about natural child birth." Katniss says.

"Katniss, your doing great. You were a champ all night through the contractions. And didn't even ask for any drugs. We're in the home stretch now." Dr. A tells her.

"Kat, you are so strong and you had a plan. You told me you wanted to stick to it. And we read about the fatigue and frustration. We knew you might change your mind, but you _got_ this. I _know_ you do. So are you _sure_ you wanna stop? Or do you think you could go a _little_ more and just push? Cause our babies are ready to meet you." I say hoping she doesn't smack me and tell me to get out.

"_Okay_. Okay... Ok." She says blowing out a deep breath.

Eight pushes later, my beautiful babies, Prudence Ivy Mellark and Kadence Thyme Mellark were born. Our little girl has blond hair but grey eyes _just_ like her mom's. My son has brown hair and ocean blue eyes. I couldn't be prouder.

* * *

After finally getting the hang of feeding, changing and rocking two babies at a time. I'd say things have calmed down at home. All our families have come by to help.

Katniss's mom and Prim practically live with us already. Prim has her own room at our house. And she's had at least one baby in her arms every time I see her. Her mom still works a lot. But she even took a week off after the babies were born. My Dad came and stayed with us for a month. My brothers have both come to see us but only stayed a weekend.

Gale took over for Katniss at the District while she took time off. Jo has been helping with everything in the house from cleaning, to laundry, to running Katniss and the babies to doctors appointments. And Hunter says he's so glad his cousins are here.

* * *

They grow so fast and next thing I know they are a year old and walking. Well, practically running all over the house. I get off work and walk in the house.

"Da da?"

"Yes princess. It's me. I'm home." I call to Pru when I get through the door.

"Dadda!"

"K.T. How's my big man?" I greet my son.

Both the kids hear the garage door open in the evening. That lets them know I'm home. So they usually stop whatever they are doing to come find me. I pick them both up and walk to the kitchen.

"Hi babe." Katniss greets me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Hey. I missed you guys today. How was the District?" I ask.

"Distick!" K.T says.

"Dipstiss!" Pru follows.

"I take it they had fun. How about mom?" I say putting the kids one at a time in their high chairs. Katniss has gone back to work and takes the twins with her.

"Great. Well, pretty great. Thom needs tutoring in math or he could fail. And Bristol was texting mean things to another girl about her outfit. So, she got her phone taken away at home. But she cried for an hour cause the '_cute boy_' she met on Instagram doesn't know she got it taken and so if he _unlikes_ her or something, she'll '_just die._' But the twins ate all there veggies at lunch." Katniss tells me.

"I'll help Thom tomorrow. Bristol's mom stopped in the bakery and said she went through the phone. She unfriended, un-followed and unliked everything that was remotely like a boy or from a boy. So Bristol might actually die." I reply and we both chuckle.

"And that's so good my babies eating you vegetables!" I say to the twins and kiss them on their heads.

"So what's for dinner?" Katniss asks smiling.

"Oh, am _I_ cooking?" I ask teasingly.

"I love you, crazy." She says laughing. I pull her into my arms.

"You'd better. I _am_ the father of your children. Plus, I am _so_ in love with you. I'm so in love, I'm gonna make you dinner." I inform her.

"Good. I'm starving. But then, after we tuck in Pru and K.T. _You_ are what I'm having for dessert." She smacks me on the butt and walks away after letting me know her plans.

"Mmm, whatever you want Mrs. Mellark." I say.


End file.
